Justice League: Vengeance
by ActionfreakXD
Summary: Luthor misuses his power as the President causing chaos but sinister and evil plans are being formed secretly by an unknown enemy to take down Wonder Woman.
1. Superman, a criminal?

_**A/N: The idea just came to my mind after watching Superman Batman Public Enemies on YouTube. I always wondered what would have happened if the other members of the Justice League were there, especially Diana because I love BMWW relationship and can't get enough of them. I really don't know what I wrote down is good or not, but I would request to give it a try. LOTSlover encouraged me many times to write but I didn't dare. Well, now I just took a chance. I know it is no near good as the stories of LOTSlover and it never will be but I will try my best. Hope you like it. And many many thanks to LOTSlover for writing the amazing BMWW fics. She is the best of the best. I look forward every week for your updates of BMWW fics, LOTSlover.**_

 _ **BMWW always. :D**_

 _ **Let me know what you people think.**_

 _ **Ah well, English is not my first language so there may be some grammatical errors.**_

 **METROPOLIS**

Several police cars drove through the street while guarding a black limo which was moving slowly in midst of the police cars. The police sirens were sounded to alert the civilians, telling them to clear the street to make way for the President. President Lex Luthor. The former villain had managed to secure the position of the country by trickery. He caused the downfall of the economy with the help of his several criminal sources when the former President was in the seat. That was one of his strategies to remove the President from his position and take that position for himself.

Why did he went through so much trouble to secure his position as the President? For the welfare of the country or people? Or the former President was incapable of performing his duties so Lex Luthor was desperate to remove him? No. His ultimate motive was to get power. That's all he seeks so that he can take down Superman and the Justice League in the process. Now being a president he has several members of the Justice League as his puppets – Captain Atom, Katana, Black Lighting, Power Girl, Star Fire and Major Force. He has a slight issue with Power Girl. She seems not to trust him completely but no matter, he has Captain Atom in his hands. That ought to do.

Although he had six members of the Justice League under his control he knew it wasn't enough to bring Superman down. The Man of Steel can take on them and he cannot order direct assault on Superman without any reason. The original seven members of the Justice League were still opposing him – Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, The Flash and The Hawkgirl. In a previous Gala, he had attempted to talk some sense into Wonder Woman and tried to get under her skin. His attempts were futile as she only acknowledged his presence politely and refused to let him close to her physically. She even turned down his offer to dance.

He is attracted to her, he lusts for her. After all he is the President. If he can seduce Wonder Woman in liking him, he can have power which he cannot imagine now. After all she is one of the Trinity of the Justice League. Many rich people were invited in the Gala. When Wonder Woman politely rejected his advances he thought that maybe she really don't like men. After all she is from an island of male hating Amazons. But he kept his gaze on her all the time. Her big blue eyes, red lips, raven locks and not to mention her body which screamed for male attention. He couldn't get himself out of his lustful thoughts about her. What he noticed next more than surprised him. From time to time he saw Wonder Woman had her gaze locked on none other the billionaire playboy of Gotham, Bruce Wayne. She even accepted his offer to dance. That totally surprised him. The Princess of a male hating tribe dancing with a womanizer. Why did she reject him? Surely he was far better option than Bruce Wayne. He even observed that she had a small smile on his face as she danced with Wayne. That incident still fumed his whole body with anger.

Meanwhile his car has already left the city and heading towards his private and highly secured home. He stepped inside the house while his guards stayed outside. He went straight to his office and sat down on his chair. He was more than frustrated. He was angry. He needs a plan. A perfect one to order arrest of Superman. He knew the Man of Steel would resist and when he does, he will be taken down by force. But the question is how? He began tapping on his table but nothing came to his mind.

He was about to get up for bed, at that moment his secretary entered the office.

"Mr President. There's an urgent matter which you need to see for yourself." The female secretary said.

"What's the problem?" Luthor sighed, rubbing his face tiredly.

"You are requested to arrive at the Space Station, Sir. Everything will be explained to you there." She said.

"Very well." Luthor said getting up from his seat.

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER AT THE SPACE STATION**

"Mr President." General Miles greeted Luthor and shook hands.

"What's the urgent matter, General?" Luthor asked curiously.

Instead of answering he pointed Luthor towards the screen in front of them. A large green meteorite was visible on the screen which was flying very fast.

"What is that?" Luthor asked.

"That's a Kryptonite meteor, President. It is fully radioactive and it is coming straight towards us." The General informed.

"How big it is?" Luthor inquired.

"About half the size of the moon, Mr President. If it hits us, there will be nothing left on this planet." The General explained.

"Then what are you waiting for? Blast that thing before it enters the Earth's atmosphere. Use nuclear weapons if necessary." Luthor barked.

"Very well, Mr President." The General acknowledged his order and gave instructions to launch nuclear missiles on the meteorite.

They kept their attention on the screen as the missiles were launched towards the space. They waited until the missile reached near the meteorite.

"Impact in 10…9…..8….7….6….5….4….3…2…1"

Everyone had to shield their eyes from the light that was released when the missiles struck the meteor. The signal disrupted as they lost visual on the meteor. Everyone begin to rejoice for their success. Luthor shook hands with the team that launched the missiles.

"Confirm that the target I destroyed." The General said.

Few seconds passed. Everyone was sure that the meteor was destroyed but their joy was short lived when they got back the visual. The meteor was still intact and it was still coming towards the Earth at great speed. Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What the hell happened?!" Luthor yelled.

"Mr President, the meteor is so radioactive that our missiles couldn't even reach it. They were detonated before the impact because of the extreme radiation." The General said.

"Then do something else! Can't you see the danger?!" Luthor said outraged.

"Our top scientists are already working on a possible solution Mr President." The General informed calmly.

"How much time do we have?" Luthor asked.

"ETA 39 hours 57 minutes 22 seconds." One of the workers informed.

Luthor turned away from the screen and slowly left the station. On his way back to his home he thought about the meteor.

 _Kryptonite meteor…. Kryptonite meteor….. Kryptonite….._ Then he stopped as an evil plan formed in his mind. A cruel smile appeared on his lips. Finally…. He can take down Superman.

 **WATCHTOWER**

Diana of Themyscira, aka Wonder Woman, Princess of the Amazons stormed down the hallways of the Watchtower. Her fingers were clenched tightly at her sides, her eyes were full of fury. Although Diana always seem to smile, laugh and be gentle with everyone, her anger is also well known. No one dared to step in the way of the breathtakingly beautiful Amazon. Her ocean blue eyes which always held a gentleness was now filled with anger. She went straight towards the cafeteria to calm herself down. She located an empty table at the corner and took a seat there. Flash saw Diana there and as usual he tried to talk to her but he backed off when he saw the scowl on the Amazon's face. At the last second he thought the better of it and zipped away from there in a red blur with food staffed in his tray.

Diana kept staring at the wall absentmindedly, trying to compose her emotions which were running wild at the moment. She broke out of her trance when she saw someone placed a glass of ice mocha in front of her. It was Shayera aka Hawk-Girl.

"Mind if I sit here?" Shayera asked. Diana merely shrugged in reply and continue to stare towards the wall. When Shayera noticed that Diana didn't take the Ice Mocha in front of her, she realized something must have happened to upset her because she isn't the one who usually gets upset over something.

"What's wrong Diana?" She asked placing her hand over Diana's.

"How dare they say such horrible things about….. him?" Diana greeted her teeth in anger.

"Say what about whom?" Now Shayera was totally confused.

"They said he is cruel, heartless and many other things. They even said he didn't care…. How could they when he…." She stopped to bring her emotions under control.

"Diana who….." Shayera questioned again but she was stopped by the Princess.

"How dare they disrespect a senior League member? He is heartless? No. He has the biggest heart and the most caring person I know about. Every day he risks his life to bring justice without any powers. He relies only on his skills and gadgets. That…. That makes him more special." Diana murmured.

Shayera noticed the tone of admiration in Diana's voice. But there was something more. Sure she saw Diana flirting with Batman on several occasions but she thought that it was only out of attraction. Now she knew better. Diana, Princess of the male hating tribe is angry because someone insulted Batman behind his back. A small smile appeared on her lips at the realization that the Princess is indeed in love with the Dark Knight of Gotham.

 _Who would've thought?_ She asked herself.

She quickly hid her smile when she heard Diana talking again. "He has sacrificed everything. A chance of leading a normal life, a chance of happiness so that no one have to go through what he did, when his parents died. He is a very noble man." Diana said with a smile on her face.

"Diana….?" Shayera said quietly.

"Yes, Shayera?" She asked absentmindedly while playing with a tendril of her hair and a smile on her face.

"Do you love him?" Shayera asked quietly.

"I do." Diana confessed instantly, still in a trance.

Shayera was taken aback at her friend's confession but she wasn't entirely surprised at Diana's honesty. She is nothing but honest. Always. Then Diana seemed to get out of her trance and realized what she just confessed. A massive blush begin to cover her whole face immediately. Shayera laughed seeing the expression on Diana's face.

"You know there's already a bet going in the Watchtower on how long will it take the two of you to hook-up." Shayera laughed again.

Now Diana seemed confused. "Hook-up?" She asked.

Shayera stretched herself over the table and murmured the meaning of hook-up into Diana's ear. Hearing Shayera's explanation the Princess's cheeks turned pink. Shayera had to stop herself from giggling watching the most powerful woman in the world blushing like a school girl.

They had to stop the conversation when John aka Green Lantern arrived. "Hey, Diana. Shayera." He greeted them both but the latter with a peck on the lips. "You two saw the news?"

Both of them replied negatively. "What's going on?" Diana asked.

"Luthor has invited Superman for a private meeting." John said.

"Why?" Shayera asked.

"Luthor wants to talk to Superman about co-operating with him. Luthor knows that at least we, the founders don't trust him a bit." John explained.

"Why do I get the feeling that Luthor is up to something else?" Shayera said. Her detective mind has already started to work.

"I am also getting a bad feeling about this invitation. By the way where is Superman?" John said.

"He took a day off." Diana said.

At that moment J'onn contacted them telepathically to meet him in the monitor room stating that the matter is urgent. When the trio reached there Flash was already there chewing a hamburger.

"What's the emergency J'onn?" Diana asked.

"Look." J'onn indicated towards the screen in front of them. Everyone's eyes widened seeing what was on the screen.

"Is that a meteor?" Flash asked.

"Not just any meteor but a Kryptonite meteor heading straight towards the city of Metropolis." J'onn answered.

"Damn! How long do we have?" John asked.

"Not long." J'onn said closing his eyes.

"How can we destroy it?" Flash asked.

"We can't. It contains too much radiation. Even the nuclear weapons couldn't reach it." J'onn replied.

"Well there must be something." Flash said desperately.

"At the moment we have nothing. No one can withstand that radiation, even Superman." J'onn said.

"What are the government doing?" Diana asked.

"They are already working on it, Diana. For now, we have no plan." J'onn said in a defeated voice.

 **METROPOLIS, LOIS LANE'S APARTMENT**

"Clark! You should see this." Lois said.

"What is it Lois?" Clark came immediately.

On the T.V he saw Luthor inviting him for a private meeting in a park outside Metropolis.

"What do you think, Clark?" Lois asked.

"I don't know, Lois but whatever it is I have to find out."

"You will go?" Lois questioned.

"You know that I have to. Otherwise Luthor will turn my absence into another issue." Clark said while opening his suit, revealing the 'S' on his chest.

"I know." Lois said a bit depressed.

Clark placed his hand on her shoulder gently. "Hey, I will be back in no time." He assured her.

She nodded. Superman was about to fly away through the window but she stopped when he felt a hand covering his wrist.

"Lois….. mmph!" That was all he managed to say as Lois crashed her lips on his. But she pulled away too soon for his liking. "Be careful." Lois said, placing her hand on his cheek.

"I always am." He replied with a lopsided grin and took off into the sky.

Lois watched him slowly disappear into the sky. She turned around and let out a sigh. No matter what she has a bad feeling about this whole Luthor incident. She couldn't help but worry. He maybe the Man of Steel, but he is not invulnerable and Luthor knew about his weakness. That made her worry more for her boyfriend.

 **AN HOUR LATER OUTSIDE THE CITY OF METROPOLIS**

"Ah! Superman. You have come." Luthor greeted the Man of Steel.

"What do you want, Luthor?" Superman said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah! Straight to business. No problem. I want you to surrender yourself and the Justice League to me. From now on, the Justice League will act under my authority." Luthor offered with a grim smile on his face.

Superman narrowed his eyes. "You know that's never going to happen. The Justice League will never fall under your authority."

"Is that your final answer, Superman?" Luthor said turning away from Superman, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yes." Superman replied.

"Very well. Perhaps my friend can change your mind. Have a pleasant chat, Superman." Luthor said while entering his limo. But another person exited from the same limo when Luthor got in. He wore a long coat and a hat with his hands tucked inside his coat pockets.

Superman's eyes widened seeing the person's face. "Metallo!"

"We meet again, Superman." The villain said throwing away his coat and hat. Then he jumped at Superman and kicked him on his chest which sent him fly away and crash against some trees. Superman flew straight at the villain punching him hard on his chest sending him against the wall at the far end.

"You don't want to do this, Metallo." Superman said.

Metallo pushed away the rubbles that fell on top of him. "You are wrong Superman. I do want this." He said and opened his chest to reveal the Kryptonite. Immediately Superman felt his strength begin to falter. He came down on the ground and tried to shield himself from the stone's radiation. But Metallo gave him no chance. He ran at Superman and tackled him to the ground. Superman felt very weak being so close to the Kryptonite. He couldn't do anything when Metallo begin to pummel him repeatedly.

The villain pulled Superman on his feet by the front of his uniform and then delivered a massive uppercut to the hero's chin sending him flying to the sky. Being exposed to the Kryptonite and receiving severe punishment from Metallo, the hero became weak. He helplessly, crashed down on the ground making a small crater. Superman slowly opened his eyes only to see Metallo's boots coming towards his face. The villain stomped the hero's face repeatedly until he made Superman groan from pain.

"What's the matter hero? Feeling rather weak?" He mocked Superman. Slowly he pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed it towards Superman's head. "Goodbye, Superman."

Superman could see that the gun was loaded with a kryptonite bullet but he was helpless to do anything. As the villain was about to pull the trigger a small, but sharp and metallic object hit the gun in his hand dropping it on the ground.

"What?!" Metallo said surprised.

Metallo didn't see but Superman saw it. A dark shape passed over Metallo's head and in the next second Metallo was blasted away from his position. Superman opened his eyes to see the dark shadow looming over him.

"Good timing." Superman said with a tired smile. He slowly got on his feet and stood beside his friend. "You know that's not going to stop him." Superman said.

"I know." Came the curt reply of the Dark Knight.

Batman only just finished his answer and at that time Metallo charged again. Batman was able to swiftly move away from Metallo, unfortunately Superman couldn't as he was already very weak and tired. A powerful punch against the hero's jaw threw him twenty feet away on the ground. Batman put on the electric knuckleduster and dealt few blows to Metallo, but they barely fazed him. With a quick backhand he knocked Batman aside. Superman managed to recover somehow. He uprooted a tree and swing it towards Metallo when he saw the villain charging him. Metallo flew away towards the sky and crashed down hard on the ground. Superman immediately came to his friend's aid who was already getting up on his feet slowly.

"Bru…. Batman are you okay?" Superman asked worriedly.

"I am fine, Superman." Came the gruff reply. "Let's get out from here."

"How? I am too weak to fly us away from here." Superman said.

"We have to get to the seaware." Batman advised. "Look out!" Batman yelled while trying to save Superman but the kryptonite bullet did hit him in his chest. With a groan Superman fell down inside a large crater created by Metallo.

"Superman!" Batman almost yelled. He looked inside the crater to see his best friend groaning from pain.

"Give it up, Batman and leave while you can." Metallo warned sarcastically.

Batman shocked the villain with his batarang but that only stopped the villain for a second. In the next moment Metallo grabbed him by his throat and threw him down in the crater where Superman lay, groaning in pain.

"Clark, you okay?" Batman said checking the wound on his chest. Luckily the kryptonite bullet missed his heart by his inches.

"I am holding on….. Bruce we need help." Superman whispered tiredly.

"Our communicators are destroyed Kent. We are on our own." Bruce replied.

The two heroes couldn't do anything else as a large amount of earth fell on them, completely burying them.

"Hold on." Batman said gritting his teeth. He could feel the pressure of the earth on his back. It was becoming almost unbearable for him to withstand the pressure. With last bit of his strength he applied explosive gel at his feet and detonated it. The earth under their feet crumbled and both of them fell down inside the sewer. Batman could feel that the explosion broke at least one of his ribs. Slowly he got to his feet and went to Superman who was lying on his stomach, unmoving.

"Kent, get up." Batman said shaking his friend.

Superman groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Batman helped him up on his feet by placing one of Superman's arms around his shoulder. Unsteadily the two superheroes begin to walk towards their destination.

 **WATCHTOWER, A FEW MINUTES LATER**

" _Citizens of Metropolis, I am here to inform you that our hero, Superman has lost all of his controls and sanity. Tonight, during my private meeting with Superman I proposed him to co-operate with the Government. Not only he refused, but look what he did to one of my friends."_ Luthor announced. The screen turned towards a crumbling and smoking body of Metallo who was lying on a large table. _"Look how inhuman he has become. He has lost all his inhibitions. Superman tried to attack me but when my friend stepped between me and him, he killed my friend. The radiation of the kryptonite meteor is messing with his mind and for that we can assume that he is dangerous to our society. What happened to my friend can happen to anyone of you. So with great regret, I am ordering the arrest of Superman."_

"That man has gone mad! Supes would never do something like that." Wally complained.

"This is one of Luthor's games." Shayera said.

"Last time we met on the Gala he tried to get close to me. I don't know why, but he was up to something." Diana added.

"J'onn, are you able to contact Superman? Or Batman?" John asked the martian.

"No. Both of their communicators are down. I tried to locate Superman with my mind but I couldn't sense him." J'onn replied with a grim expression. Something is not right. He can feel it.

"What about Batman?" Diana asked.

"Diana, I can't locate Batman with my mind. Somehow he found a way to shield me mentally." J'onn said honestly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Diana said rolling her eyes.

At that moment the alarm of the Watchtower went off.

"What's going on?" Shayera asked.

"A spacecraft from the Government is approaching the Watchtower." J'onn said turning the alarms off.

"Now what could they possibly want?" Shayera muttered under her breath.

Few moments later a Government official walked inside the Watchtower with at least fifty soldiers in his toe.

"Under the President's instructions we are taking possession of the Watchtower for an infinite time and placing all of you under arrest. I would request you to co-operate with us and come with us quietly." The Official announced.

"Are you crazy?" Shayera yelled almost immediately.

"Please co-operate with us Miss or we will be forced to bring you down." The man replied calmly.

"I would like you to try that." Shayera said with her mace in hand.

"Shayera don't." John stopped her.

"We will come with you." Diana said calmly.

"Very well. Now we will take control of the tower." He indicated his men. But before they could proceed towards the other section several doors closed down and blocked their way.

"What is this? You are defying the order of the President." The man shouted angrily.

"We are sorry, Sir. But you must understand that we have nothing to do with this because Batman designed this Watchtower himself and somehow he found out that you are trying to seize control, even he is not here." Green Lantern explained.

The Official was still fuming in anger but he had to accept that the hero was telling the truth because no one has moved from their position since they arrived. No one…. No one except….. "Wait. Where is Mr J'onn?" He asked looking around. It was true the Martian Manhunter wasn't there any longer. Somehow he has managed to disappear without anyone noticing.

The four heroes shrugged. They clearly had no idea where J'onn is.

The conversation ended there and they boarded the Government spacecraft.

 **AT LUTHOR'S HOME**

Luthor picked up the phone when it rang. "Hello?"

"Sir, we have the Justice League under arrest, as you ordered." A voice was heard.

"Excellent job, Jonathon. I am ve….."

"But Mr President….. One of them escaped. The Martian has escaped and we couldn't take control of the Watchtower. It seems they have some security measures over there."

"Why you incompetent fools!" Luthor yelled. "I will deal with you later." Luthor threatened cutting the connection.

The Martian has escaped. But…. An evil smile formed on his lips when he thought that Wonder Woman is in his hands now. He has many plans regarding her and if his plans work, then nothing, not even the entire Justice League will be able to stop him. He opened his drawer and pulled out a syringe which was filled with a green substance. He injected the substance in his veins. As the green liquid begin to mix with his blood he begin to sweat and groan. The pain was gone in the next second. He sat on his leaning comfortably.

"At last you are mine, Wonder Woman." He whispered smiling evilly.


	2. Princess vs President

**BATCAVE**

"Ahhhh!" Superman groaned when Batman pulled out the kryptonite bullet from his chest carefully. Batman double checked his wound to make sure that there were no pieces of kryptonite left inside the bullet wound on his chest before he tended to the wound. Superman relaxed when the kryptonite bullet was placed inside a lead container preventing its radiation from harming his physiology.

He slowly got up and put on his uniform. He spotted Bruce in front of his computer, checking on something. Careful not to startle him Superman walked towards him slowly.

"You shouldn't be up, Clark." Batman said without looking at Superman's direction.

 _Damn! How did he knew? I didn't even made a sound._ Superman thought.

"Hey, I am okay." Superman assured Batman. "What have you got here?"

"See for yourself." Bruce replied.

On the screen the news of Luthor ordering Superman's arrest was running. Clark gritted his teeth in anger.

"Bruce you know that I didn't kill Metallo." Clark said.

"I know. But I need to check his body for clues." Bruce replied.

"I…." Clark's stopped as a figure flew inside the Batcave. "J'onn? What are you doing here?"

"Superman. Batman." J'onn greeted them. "I am afraid I have some bad news."

"What's going on?" Superman asked immediately, concern lacing his voice. Batman didn't say anything. He just stared at J'onn with a blank expression on his face.

"After ordering your arrest, Luthor took control of the Watchtower and arrested out friends." J'onn revealed.

"What?!" Superman yelled. Now he is angry. This time Luthor has gone too far.

"I prevented them from taking over the Watchtower but I couldn't stop them from arresting Wally, John, Shayera and Diana. Not without harming them." J'onn explained sadly.

Batman's jaw hardened immediately. He clenched his fists in anger. Luthor has got _her._

 _If that bastard lay one finger on her I will personally make sure that he won't be able to use his hands anymore._

"You did the right thing, J'onn. Attacking the Government employees would have given Luthor an upper hand over the League than he has already. He can use politics and bend the people to hate the League. The situation would have been far worse than it already is." Bruce said.

J'onn looked at Superman. "What happened there?"

"Luthor wanted to destroy me with the help of Metallo. Metallo shot me with a kryptonite bullet but Batman managed to save me and brought me here." Superman said with his arms folded over his chest.

"So what should we do now?" J'onn asked.

"I will get inside the Star Labs to gather some evidence that Superman didn't kill Metallo. J'onn you get the rest of them out from Luthor's captivity." Batman paused. "You know what to do."

"What about me?" Superman frowned.

"You will stay here or disguise yourself as Clark Kent out there." Bruce ordered.

"No." Superman disagreed. "I won't let you go there alone."

Batman greeted his teeth in irritation. Sometimes the Boy Scout really get on his nerves. "I can take care of myself, Kent."

"I never said you can't but I want to be there too." Superman said stubbornly.

Batman realized he cannot persuade his friend otherwise so he gave in. "Very well. And here are the extra communicators."

J'onn and Superman placed the communicators over their ears and nodded. "Wait for my signal, J'onn. Things are going to turn ugly out there." Batman suggested.

"Whatever you say my friend." J'onn said while phasing through the cave roof.

 **HIGH SECURITY PRISON**

"I can't believe we surrendered to Luthor." Shayera muttered from her cell.

"Start believing it." John said.

"Shut up, John." Shayera yelled.

"Stop it, you two! You two are worse than a pair of teenagers." Diana scolded from her cell.

"Hey Diana! Keep out of this! I don't interrupt when you argue with Batman." Shayera retorted. She had no intention of hurting Diana, she was only teasing the Princess because she knew the mention of Batman's name will make her blush. Even though she can't see the Princess' face from her cell she knew that her friend was blushing. John couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey Wondy! Do you think Bats will come for us?" Flash asked.

Diana's eyebrows raised at his question. "Why are you asking me? How am I supposed to know that?"

"Well, you are closest to him." Flash said truthfully.

"What made you say that?" Diana asked confused.

"Well, you two almost stick together in missions always, eat together and well….. we know that you have the hot for Bats." Flash trailed off.

Diana opened and closed her mouth several times to argue but she knew what Flash said was true.

Had she really been that obvious? Memories flooded her mind and she thought about the first time when she saw him and her friends. John thought she was a rookie, Sheyera was well…. Shayera, Wally immediately started flirting with her, Kal was friendly as always, J'onn was polite and then there was _him._ Dark, dressed like a Bat, lurking in the shadows.

At first sight he picked her interest. He was the only one among them who had no special powers and yet he fought with them against the aliens shoulder to shoulder, never backing off. When they thought he died, she felt something inside her got broken. She didn't knew what it was. But now she knew. There is a special connection between them which she cannot deny. Whenever she was in trouble and needed help he was there for her. In battle they worked in perfect synchronization, watching each other backs. She have hope that he will come for her and her friends like he did during the alien attack.

She wondered when she fell for him. Perhaps it was during the events in Paris. But she is an Amazon who was taught to despite men, still he somehow captured her heart without even trying. She fell in love with an ordinary man. No, not an ordinary man but the Dark Knight of Gotham, a hero.

When her mother banished her from her island for bringing men, she accepted it but she was heartbroken. She knew that as a Queen her mother was right to banish her because what she did was against the law of the Amazons. When she was in pain thinking about her mother and sisters, he came to her, offering comfort, not pity. He told her he knew how it feels to lose their parents while holding her tightly. She cried against his chest while holding on to him as if he was the only thing that was keeping her alive. From that time she started to feel something for him but she didn't know what it was.

Then there was Steve Trevor. She kissed him. Why? It was mostly out of instinct. She didn't knew at that time but she realized it later. She wanted Bruce to be in place of Steve Trevor. She wanted him and still do but he always rejected her advances. When she met Alfred, the British Butler told her about the tragedy in Bruce's life, what made him Batman, why he always stay away from people. She learnt about his past relationships and Alfred explained that whoever he loved had always left him in the end breaking his heart. So keeping distance from people is his self-defence for protecting his heart. But Diana wanted to show him that she is not like other women. Once she gives her heart, it is permanent. She wanted to be there for him, make him smile, make him happy, give him a life which he deserves. Diana knew she must have patience because breaking through his walls will take some time. So still now she is maintaining her patience waiting for him to realize that she will never hurt him or leave him. She only wants him to let her in his life.

"Daydreaming Princess?" A voice pulled her away from her thoughts.

A man dressed in expensive suit stood in front of her cell with an evil smirk on his face. "Still wondering whether your boyfriend will come to your rescue?" Luthor mocked Diana.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mr. President." Diana said firmly.

"If you say so, Princess." Then he leaned forward towards her cell, with his eyes boring straight into hers. "I will let him come and once he comes he won't get out again. I will make sure he comes in contact with this." He gestured towards his tux pocket.

Diana could see a green light that was coming out of his pocket and she immediately realized what he have inside his pocket – a kryptonite. But why on Earth everybody thinks that Superman is her boyfriend? First of all he is not and secondly she doesn't have any boyfriend.

"You won't get Superman, Luthor." Diana said firmly.

"Ah! I see so much belief in your boyfriend. We will see Princess." He said while walking away from her.

[/\\]

A shadowy figure crept towards the remains of the villain Metallo with a device in his hand. Seconds later another figure entered the room and came to stand beside the previous figure.

"What do you think?" Superman asked.

"You couldn't have done it. Extreme radiation killed him and I know that your heat vision isn't radioactive." Batman said.

"Then who could have….." Superman couldn't finish his sentence because in the next moment the door of the room burst open and a huge figure stepped inside.

"Mongul!" Superman said narrowing his eyes.

But Mongul wasn't alone. More figures appeared behind him. Grundy, Shiva, Bane, StarFire, KillerFrost, Mr. Freeze, Gorilla Grodd, Giganta and several others were there.

Mongul charged at Superman without wasting any time. A solid right hook send Superman crashing against the wall and make a large whole. Mongul jumped after him through the wall and crashed on Superman making a large crater on the ground. He pulled the dazed hero above the ground and punched him several times before crashing him down on the ground again.

Meanwhile Batman was trying to fend off Shiva and Bane at the same time.

"The Bat is mine." Bane swung a massive fist towards Batman's head which he avoided narrowly and kicked his opponent behind his knees bringing the big guy down on his knees. But he stumbled forward when someone kicked him in his back. It was Shiva. Batman had no time to waste. He jumped away from where he was. He was lucky because in the next moment that place got frozen. Mr. Freeze has joined the party.

Superman blocked Mongul's punch and countered with one of his own. The villains head snapped back against the powerful blow he received. Superman gave him no chance to recover. Right hook, left hook and then an uppercut send the villain flying into the sky. Using his super speed Superman flew to the sky where Mongul was heading and with a powerful haymaker he sent the villain crashing to the ground.

Superman had no time to let out a breath because the other villains assaulted him immediately after Mongul fell. Batman had somehow managed to dodge the attack of three villains and found some room to contact J'onn.

"Batman to J'onn. It's time. We could use some help." Batman said.

"Very well, my friend." Came the Martian's reply before the line got disconnected.

[/\\]

The four heroes were trapped inside their cells without any means of escaping.

"We have to get out from here." Shayera said.

"How? In case you didn't notice we don't have any way to free ourselves." John asked irritated.

"We…" Shayera suddenly stopped as the power of the whole building went out. Diana tried to find out what was happening from inside her cell, same as the others. At that moment a guard appeared out of nowhere and begin to unlock her cell.

Diana was surprised. Why is this man opening her cell?

The guard not only unlocked her cell door but freed her from her restraints too. Diana opened her mouth to question him but he beat her to it.

"Diana, free Flash." The guard said.

Diana was more than surprised but she can know later why this man was helping them but now she need to help her friends. When Diana freed Flash from his restraints she saw the guard put John's ring in his hand. At once John powered up and freed himself and Shayera.

"Where's my mace?" Shayera asked.

The guard put his hand inside his uniform and pulled out Shayera's mace, handing it to her.

"We must go, now." The guard said.

"Wait. Who are you? And why are you helping us?" Diana stopped the man.

He turned to face her and let out a small smile. Then his shape begin to change, he grew taller, more muscular and in the next moment J'onn was standing in front of Diana. Seeing her friend Diana smiled brightly and hugged the big Martian.

"Thank you, John." Diana said.

"How did you took out their power?" John asked.

"With Batman's help. He provided me with an EMP device which took down the power temporarily." J'onn answered.

"But….." Wally was about to ask more questions but J'onn stopped him.

"We don't have time. Superman and Batman is in danger. They need our help. We must go now." J'onn said.

Diana immediately became concerned for her friends. "What's going on J'onn?"

"I believe they were ambushed by our enemies and badly outnumbered. We must hurry." J'onn insisted.

It was Diana who flew away first, with the others following.

 _She must save him. He has always been there for her and now it's her turn to show him that she will always be there for him, no matter what._ _She can't let anything happen to him because a life without him will have no meaning for her. She loved him far too much to live a life without him._

When Diana and the others came to Batman and Superman's aid, they found both the heroes struggling to keep up against so many foes at once. Superman was fighting Grundy, Gorilla Grodd, KillerFrost and StarFire. The Man of Steel was trying his best to keep up against his enemies but he was badly outnumbered. Batman was trying to dodge Bane, Shiva and Mr Freeze's attacks. He was lucky not to get hit till now. Diana saw Batman tried to dodge Mr Freeze's freeze gun but he couldn't. The villain froze his leg and he fell to the ground helplessly.

Batman looked up from his position on the ground to see Bane looming over him.

"Now I will break you." Bane said while reaching for him.

But a hand grabbed hold of Bane's arms.

"Diana." Batman said almost in relief. He was happy to see her again and realize that she is safe.

Diana didn't reply. She was looking at Bane with fury. This was the villain that hurt the man she loved more than anything else. He deserves some punishment. Before Bane could figure out what to do, Diana's punch landed on his jaw throwing him twenty feet away on the ground.

Mr. Freeze turned his freeze gun towards Diana but a quick batarang from Batman disarmed him. Shiva tried to hurt Diana but she was no match for the Amazon. Shiva aimed a kick towards Diana's waist but she quickly grabbed it and threw Shiva away. Freeze tried to escape but Batman threw a bola at his legs causing him to fall on the ground.

Taking care of Shiva Diana immediately went to Bruce. With a light punch she broke the ice that froze his legs.

"Batman, are you okay?" Diana asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I am fine." Came the curt reply. Bruce thought that she will be angry at him for such rude reply but she flashed a smile towards him. He was taken aback by her reaction.

Superman was fighting with Grundy, Green Lantern with StarFire, Hawkgirl with KillerFrost, J'onn with Gorilla Grodd and Flash was punching anyone he can find. Superman sent Grundy flying away with a right hook but in the next second Giganta appeared out of nowhere and begin to pummel Superman mercilessly to the ground.

Diana rocketed towards the giant woman and punched the back of her legs. She screamed out in pain and backed away from Superman. Diana delivered a massive uppercut to the woman's chin, knocking her out. While she fell down her huge body crushed StarFire and Gorilla Grodd against the ground. The villains started to retreat seeing that they are badly losing the fight. Except one.

"The Bat is mine." Bane snarled at Batman. Batman prepared himself for Bane, trying to anticipate his moves. Bane charged at him with full speed just as Batman thought the villain would do. Batman dodged the charge and used the momentum to throw the villain towards Wonder Woman who knocked the villain out with a powerful punch to the face.

Batman sighed in relief and let out a small breath of relief. He and Superman were badly outnumbered, if not for J'onn and the others they may have been killed. Talking about others there she was coming towards him with concern in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Bruce, are you okay?" Diana asked, her voice laced with concern.

"I am fine." Bruce tried to stay away from her because she was doing something to him which no one could do. Without even trying she got past his walls which he built for so many years to protect his heart from breaking again. But he knew that she is not like others, she is the epitome of perfection, an immortal goddess and he is a broken man who has nothing to offer. There is no one good enough for her least of all him. For the last two years he tried to suppress his growing feelings towards the Amazon Princess but it was becoming nearly unbearable. He knew he can crack any moment, all it will take for her is to give him a dazzling smile and his walls will crumble down like glass. But he can't allow that to happen, no matter how much it breaks his heart.

"Bruce are you sure? You are not looking well." Diana pressed on because she could see that he was favouring his right side while walking.

"I have been through worse, Princess." He replied harshly while stepping past her.

Diana stared daggers at his back. She couldn't figure this strange man. Sometimes he shows that he doesn't care about her more than a teammate and sometimes…. Hera! This man infuriates her so much that she sometimes wants to punch him through walls. As much his uncaring attitude irked her, but this feeling doesn't come anywhere near her love for him.

"We must…." Batman couldn't finish his sentence as more heroes arrived with Captain Atom leading them.

Clark walked past him towards Captain. "You have arrived at the right time. You need to hear us out, Captain."

"I don't intend to hear anything from you or the others Superman. By the President's order you all are under arrest. I would request all of you to come with me quietly." Captain Atom declared.

"You know I cannot do that." Superman replied firmly.

"Then you left me no choice." Captain Atom said and punched Superman across the face. Before Superman could recover the Captain sent him flying with his cosmic beam.

John attacked the Captain and soon the founders and Captain's team was fighting. Batman jumped away and hid himself in the shadows temporarily as his ear piece came alive.

"Bruce, where are you?" Barbara spoke.

"Can't this wait? I am busy at the moment." Bruce replied.

"No this is important. One scientist at Tokyo claims that he can destroy the meteorite. You must go there at once. We don't have much time left." Barbara explained.

"Send me the co-ordinates." Batman replied.

"Already sent. Oracle out." Barbara cut the line off.

Next Bruce contacted Tim. "Tim you got what I told you to get?"

"Yes, Boss." Tim replied.

"Good. Contact Superman tomorrow and hand him the evidence. Batman out."

"Bruce. Wait. Bruce….." But Bruce had already ended the connection.

Bruce contacted Clark when he saw that he sent Captain Atom a flying away with a massive punch. "Will you six manage okay without me?"

"Without you? Where are you going?" Clark asked immediately.

"I have a plan to stop the meteorite. This can't wait." Batman rasped.

"As you wish Bruce."

"Don't let anyone follow me." Batman said. Batman ended the connection. Before he go he wanted to make sure that Diana is okay. He peeked from darkness and saw her holding her grounds perfectly well. Then he thought that of course she would, she is Wonder Woman. Shaking his head he attached his grappling hook with the Batwing which was hovering in the dark sky.

 **FEW HOURS LATER, TOKYO**

Batman sneaked into the lab that Barbara told him about. He only has two hours left until the meteorite reaches the Earth's atmosphere. He had to act fast. Entering the lab he found no resistance there. Running through the corridors he finally reached the lab where the scientist was.

"Batman!"

Bruce looked at the so called scientist. He was no older than thirteen.

"I am Alex. I am a big fan of you Batman. I just can't believe that I am meeting you finally. Wow!" Alex muttered to no one in particular.

"Can we do this later?" Bruce replied a bit embarrassed because no one ever considered Batman as a hero. He himself never considered it.

"Yeah… Of course." Alex stuttered, still in awe.

"What is your plan?" Bruce asked.

"I will show you. Come on, this way." The boy led towards a steel door at the other end of the lab. When Bruce get past the door he reached a massive factory area where a huge robot stood. It was at least one fifty feet tall and it resembled him and…. Diana? One side of the robot looked like him and the other side was made to look like Diana.

Bruce looked at Alex questioningly.

"Oh yeah, that. Well….." Alex stuttered as a blush formed on his cheeks. "You know I am a big fan of Wonder Woman too. She is so beautiful and I saw how you two fight together." He then imitated Bruce and Diana as they fought. Bruce's lips curled a little at the corners but he quickly hid it. "You two seem perfect and no one stands a chance against you two. Ho-hah!" Alex threw a kick and a punch in the air directing towards his imaginary enemy.

"So….?" Bruce asked.

Alex composed himself. "Um, well I can send this machine in the space and crash it against the meteor. As soon it crashes a nuke inside the robot will go off. This machine is built specially, no amount of radiation and heat can effect it."

"Why didn't you used it till now?" Batman asked.

"It needs to be controlled by two people. I needed a volunteer and since you are here, you can help me." Alex said hopefully.

"Tell me what to do." Bruce said.

The boy showed Bruce what to do and how to do. Alex immediately started the process and activated the robot. "Batman press that green switch to your right."

Bruce nodded but before he could hit the switch a green beam hit the console and it got blasted apart completely. Bruce was thrown away by the blast but he was managed to cover Alex with his cape. Bruce looked to see who intervened.

A man stood a few feet away from them in a large armour.

"Luthor." Bruce grounded his teeth in anger.

"It's good to see you again, Batman." Luthor greeted with an evil smile.

"What do you want Luthor?" Bruce asked pushing the boy behind him.

"I can't let you destroy the meteor. It's the biggest source of kryptonite I can get." Luthor said and fired a beam towards Batman which he avoided easily.

"You have gone crazy Luthor. If that thing enters the atmosphere think how many people will die from the radiation." Batman rasped.

"I am willing to take the risk, Batman." Luthor yelled.

"Well, I am not." Batman threw smoke bombs at Luthor's feet and jumped towards him. But somehow Luthor could see him through smoke. He sent Batman few feet away with a powerful back hand across the hero's face. After Bruce crashed on the ground a few feet away he could feel that his lips were split, at least his two ribs were fractured and for some reason his left leg was feeling numb.

"Give up, Batman. You stand no chance." Luthor said arrogantly.

"Maybe." This time Bruce smirked when his eyes fell on something behind Luthor. Within the next second a red and blue streak hit Luthor in his back sending him crashing against the wall.

"You okay?" Superman asked.

"Just in time." Bruce said while getting up.

"Superman. Wow!" Alex said in awe. "I am Alex. Pleased to meet you Superman." He extended his little hand. Before Superman could take his hand a green beam hit Superman right on his chest.

"Arghh!" He let out a scream and fell on the ground. Luthor came flying and punched Batman away. Then he kicked Superman in his stomach sending him against the far wall.

"How does it feel, Superman? It's pure kryptonite. Just for you." Luthor said.

Bruce unsteadily got to his feet and limped towards Alex who was standing in front of the consoles with his hands on his head.

"We've got a big problem, Batman. That man destroyed the console and now there is no way we can control the robot from here."

"Is there any other way?"

"Yes, there is another way but….."

"What is it?"

"Someone have to guide it manually and crash it against the meteorite."

"I'll do it." Batman replied immediately.

"But….."

"No buts. Prepare it for launch." Batman ordered and went to help Superman who was taking a good beating from Luthor. Batman distracted Luthor by putting some plastic charges on his back, but they didn't even scratch his armour. Next Bruce knew that Luthor fist connecting to his jaw and he saw stars.

"Now where were we? Ah… Yes…" Luthor said turning towards Superman again who was on the ground panting. He raised his feet to stomp on the hero but before that a golden rope got tied around his waist and he was pulled away from Superman.

Bruce shook the dizziness away and slowly limped towards Alex, holding his side. "Is it ready?"

"Yes." Alex said.

"Good." Batman said while helping Superman up on his feet.

"Batman what are you trying to do?" Superman said tiredly.

"I will have to manually guide it towards the meteor."

Superman's eyes widened immediately. "No! I can't let you do that. I will….." Superman tried to protest more but Batman stopped him in mid-sentence.

"Don't be a fool Superman. This is the only way." Batman said. Then he turned towards Alex. "Do it."

He nodded and went towards another small console. Bruce turned away from Clark to leave but he turned around again because he had to make a request.

"I need you to do something for me, Clark." Bruce whispered.

"Bruce you don't have to do this." Clark pleaded.

"There is no other way." Bruce stopped. "I need you to stop Diana from coming after me in any way you can. You have to promise me."

"I…. I promise." Superman said. His eyes were brimming with tears but he refused to let them fall.

Bruce said no more. He attached his grappling hook at the door of the robot and climbed up there. Before he closed the door he glanced a last look at Diana who was fighting with Luthor and had no idea what he is about to do. Batman quickly entered the cockpit and took the controls.

Diana punched Luthor in his chest crumbling his armour partially. She sent the President flying towards the far wall of the area. Luthor made an imprint of himself on the wall before crashing down on the ground. Diana turned around to see the huge robot was taking off and Superman was watching it with tears in his eyes. She immediately came to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Kal?" She asked.

"Batman. He…. He…..." Superman couldn't say.

"Where is he, Kal?" Diana asked looking around. There was no sign of Bruce.

"He is inside the robot, Diana. He will guide it manually." Clark explained.

"What!?"

 _No! No! He can't do that. She won't let him die._

Diana tried to take off but Superman stopped her. "What are you doing Kal? Let me go!" She demanded.

"This is all that bad man's fault. He destroyed my controls. That's why Batman had to sacrifice himself." Alex said to Diana.

"Luthor…." Diana hissed. Then she was rocketing towards the villain. Without an effort she picked him up from the ground with her fist raised, ready to pound him. Tears were running down her eyes blurring her vision, but she didn't care. All she felt was a deep hole inside her heart and immense rage towards this man in her hand.

"You can't kill me. I am the President." Luthor said, his voice was full of dread.

"I don't care." Diana hissed, ready to smash him in his face.

Luthor closed his eyes when he saw Diana's fist coming towards his face.


	3. A sinister plot

Superman groggily got to his feet and tried to locate the occasional sounds of hitting metal coming to his ears. Being exposed to the Kryptonite rays his senses weren't back yet but what she saw made his eyes bulge.

Diana held Luthor by his throat, ready to smash her fist against the man's face. Luthor was helpless against the strength of the Amazon, so he just watched helplessly. Superman realized that his friends _minus Batman_ has arrived.

"J'onn stop her." Superman pleaded to the martian.

"I will talk….." J'onn couldn't finish his sentence as Diana's punch met Luthor's face with such force that his head smashed into the brick wall making a large dent. The five members of the Justice League watched in horror as Luthor's body jerked for few seconds and then went still while hanging from the wall by his head. They couldn't see his face as his head was inside the dent of the wall that Diana created when she killed Luthor. They could only see his limp body, his armour torn apart by the enraged Amazon and blood coming out from the dent of the wall, flooding the floor underneath.

"Oh no!" Hawk-Girl murmured. Flash gulped realizing what his team-mate and friend has done. She just killed a man, not just any man but the President in cold blood. Even the emotionless face of J'onn turned into concern and worry. Superman and Kohn just stood there with their mouth open. Before they could say a word to Diana she flew away from there leaving her friends behind.

"What should we do now?" Flash asked Superman. Everyone else turned to him as he was the leader.

Superman hung down his head. "I don't know." He murmured honestly. He truly had no idea what should be the next step. He knew that the Justice League don't ever kill, not under any circumstances but today they broke that law. He knew the Amazons were warriors, they were trained to kill if need arises, they don't hold back and since Diana came to Man's world, she never killed anyone. But today she just did. "We should head back to the Watchtower. The Police will arrive here any moment." Superman suggested after a minute.

 _ **WATCHTOWER, 15 MINUTES LATER**_

Shayera and Clark stood outside Diana's room knocking on her door. They were calling her name for few minutes now, but still she didn't respond.

"Diana! Open the door! Come on!" Shayera shouted while Clark kept knocking on the door.

"It's no use!" Shayera said, frustrated. "Superman use your X-ray vision and see if she is okay."

"But I don't want to invade her privacy….." Clark protested.

"Do it, Superman. This is no time for modesty. Please." Shayera pleaded. She was actually worried about Diana. Her fear was about Diana doing something stupid although it was unlikely.

"Alright." Clark surrendered and tried to locate Diana inside her room but he couldn't see through the walls. "Strange." He murmured.

"What happened?" Shayera asked.

"I can't see through the walls. It contains lead." Clark replied.

"Can you see through the walls of my room? Or Flash's or John's?" Shayera added.

"Yes." Clark replied after a moment of silence.

Even at this moment of grief Shayera couldn't help but smile a little. "Typical Batman." She said to herself. Except the room of Diana no one has lead in their walls to protect their privacy from Superman's X-Ray vision. Although he never used his powers to invade one's privacy but Batman took the trouble himself and used lead in the walls to protect Diana's privacy.

Clark had enough. "Diana if you don't open the door right now I will have to open it by force."

After a moment of silence, the door got unlocked from inside. Hesitating for a moment both Shayera and Clark stepped inside. Diana sat at the edge of the bed, wearing a light blue shirt and deep blue jeans, staring blankly into the dark space. She didn't even acknowledged their presence in her room. Shayera stepped forward towards the bed but something struck her foot. She looked down to find Diana's armour lay on the ground along with her earrings and the magic lasso.

Clark slowly approached Diana from behind and placed a comfortable hand on her shoulder trying to get her attention. She looked at him for just a second and then turned away. Clark saw the traces of tears on her face but she wasn't crying anymore, instead her face was completely blank.

"Diana we all are grieving. He was my friend too you know?" Clark said trying to make a conversation to distract her from her thoughts but she didn't respond. Clark sighed. He knew this wouldn't be easy. Diana was close to Bruce, he knew that. Clark is devastated himself because Bruce was his best friend but to him Diana looked as if her whole world was destroyed. She got nothing left. He knew how much it hurt her when she was banished from her home for bringing men on the island and now she just lost a close friend.

"Bruce wouldn't want you to be like this, Diana." Clark pleaded. "Please talk to us."

At the mention of Bruce's name something snapped inside Diana. Suddenly her blank expression was gone only to be replaced by hot anger.

"Don't ever say his name!" She almost yelled.

Clark and Shayera was totally taken aback by her words.

"Wha…. What?"

"That insolent and stubborn man just…. Why did he have to die?" Diana stuttered. She just couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Diana what you are saying? Please Diana. We are here for you always." Clark said taking her small hands in his.

Quickly she retracted her hands away from his grasp and turned away, "It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore."

"I have lost my best friend too. We all are grieving." Clark said. "I understand how you are feeling."

Diana immediately stood up from his side and glared back at him. "You understand? You understand nothing Kal!" She spat. "He wasn't just my friend. After I lost my home he became my home. My happiness. He became the centre of my world. I… I loved him. My heart and will to fight for justice is broken. I am nothing anymore."

Clark stared at her dumbfounded. _She loved him? When did this happen? How? Bruce never indicated that he liked Diana more than a friend although he was very concerned for her always more than the others. Maybe there were signs of their affection but he was just too blind to see it._

"Diana what are you saying?" Shayera asked.

"I am retiring from the Justice League, effective immediately." Diana replied coldly.

"No! You can't do that! Where will you go?" Shayera protested along with Clark.

"I don't know." She said shaking her head. "Maybe to his home. It will make me feel that he is near me."

"Diana you don't have to resign. We know you are emotionally hurt now and you are not thinking straight. Take time and think it over." Clark pleaded.

"I have thought about this for some time. My decision is final." Diana said stubbornly. Then she turned to Shayera. "Shayera can you do something for me?"

"Anything, Diana." Shayera said her voice broke, watching her friend in so much pain.

"Can you return my armour, lasso and earrings to my mother?" Diana requested.

"Diana….." Shayera started to protest but Diana beat her to it.

"And if she asks for me tell her that I am dead. The Princess of the Amazon is dead." She said and started to step away from her room.

"Diana I can't tell her that. You are not dead. You can't just lose everything because he is gone." Shayera argued.

"But I did." She said softly and started to walk away again.

"Diana don't go. We can solve this. You know we don't blame you for killing Luthor." Clark said suddenly pausing her in her steps.

"What?!" She asked dumbfounded. _Did she hear right? She killed Luthor? When did that happen?_

"I said we don't blame you." Clark repeated.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Clark." Diana said honestly. She was totally confused now.

Clark and Shayera looked at each other. They wondered whether Diana was losing her mind because of grief. When they didn't answer Diana lost her patience.

"I didn't kill, Luthor." She said and stormed away.

Clark tried to stop her but she was already gone. Out of nowhere John appeared beside him. "She is telling the truth. I can sense that she is not lying."

"How is that possible, J'onn? We all saw what she did back there." Clark asked.

"I have to talk to her." J'onn said and followed Diana.

He found her near the teleporter fumbling with the controls. For some reasons her hands were shaking. At that moment the alarm went off.

"What now?" Flash said after appearing out of nowhere.

All the other members also stepped in the area curious to see what has caused the alarm to go off. On the monitor J'onn saw a government vehicle approaching the Watchtower. After a few minutes few policeman with a government official stepped inside the main area with their guns raised pointing straight at Diana.

"Wonder Woman, you are under arrest for murdering the President of the United States." The government official declared.

Diana didn't say anything nor did she protest when they cuffed her wrists and started to pull her away. The officer turned towards the other league members. "Superman, your innocence was proved by Captain Atom. You are free of all charges."

"What about her?" Clark asked ignoring the officer's comments about him.

"Well, I admit that the President was a traitor to our country but we can't ignore what Wonder Woman has done. She just murdered a man in cold blood and that man was the President. We can't let her take the law in her hands." The Officer explained. "I am sorry. I don't want to do this. You people are the heroes whom everyone look up to but my hands are tied."

"I understand, Officer. At least make sure that no harm comes to her." Clark requested.

"You have my word, Superman." He vowed and stepped away from the area following his men but Clark stopped the man.

"How the charges on me got cleared?" Clark asked.

"Captain Atom showed us a video of what happened between you, Batman and Metallo. It was clear that you weren't at fault and you didn't kill Metallo. So the charges were immediately cleared." The Officer explained.

As they left with Diana, Clark turned towards J'onn. "From where did Captain Atom get hold of a video?"

"Batman. He recorded everything and instructed Robin to get the evidence to Captain Atom if he isn't around anymore." J'onn said stoically.

The revelation hurt Superman more. Even before Bruce died he made sure that his friends were safe. _I am the most powerful man on Earth and I couldn't do anything to protect my best friend. I have failed in both friendship and as a hero._ Superman thought sadly.

 _AT THE PRISON_

Diana sat in her cell with her back against the wall staring blankly towards the opposite wall. She remembered the time when she came to Man's world for the first time answering J'onn's telepathic call and when met her friends and him. Dark, brooding, lurking in the shadows. From that time Bruce earned her curiosity. She wanted to know why would someone dress like a Bat and be so cold towards others. She also learned that he has no special powers, he only relies on his skill and techs. When she first met her friends, Flash immediately started to flirt although she didn't understand it during that time, John didn't trust her, Shayera wasn't much interested in talking. They just barely exchanged a few words and Superman was polite as always but Bruce didn't say a single word. He didn't even try to interact with anyone. At that time she didn't pay much attention to him, but during their battle with the aliens she couldn't help but admire his combat skills. Then everyone thought he died and at that time she felt something inside her broke.

She didn't understand her feelings during that time but she realized it later. It so happened that she was more than intrigued with him from the first time she met him.

As time passed she get to know him better she realized there was more to him than meets the eyes. He remained always at her side watching her back during battles and small things which he did which showed that he did care, even he tried to hide it well.

When she was turned into a pig by Circe he was there for her. He sacrificed his pride and sang to persuade Circe to return her to her human form. He didn't reveal what he did for her, she got that information from Zatanna. Zatanna showed her everything in the magical crystal ball. When she saw him singing for her while swallowing his pride, a large smile formed on her face. When she looked at Zatanna, she also had a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

" _Don't tell him I showed you this. I will never hear the end of it." Zatanna joked._

" _I won't. Thanks Zatanna." Diana appreciated her friend._

" _You know he won't say loud that he loves you but when you were…. You know turned to a pig, I saw concern in his eyes, even fear. I cornered him until he accepted that he feels something for you other than friendship." Zatanna revealed._

" _I know he loves me, Zatanna." Diana declared firmly._

 _Zatanna's eyes widened. "You know?"_

" _Of course I know. Why shouldn't I? His action speaks louder than words but the stubborn man is not ready to let me in. I don't blame him, I know why he is like that. But I love all of him." Diana confessed absent-mindedly looking at the crystal._

" _You love him? Wow! Diana I think you have fallen hard. No offense but you are an Amazon, I thought you had no interest in men other than friendship?"_

" _I don't know how or when, but it happened. Somehow he found a way into my heart without even trying to." Diana smiled, blushing._

Then there was the kiss in the Indian restaurant when they were running from the Thangarian warriors. As a distraction she grabbed his face and kissed him. She tried to think that it was only for distraction but deep down she knew it was more than that. She wanted it, wanted to kiss, wanted to taste his lips, and wanted to know how it would feel to have his lips on hers. She couldn't explain those feelings in words. She didn't wanted to end the kiss but she ended it reluctantly. When she pulled away she saw a smile on his lips and she was sure that his smile was genuine, not forced not one of his playboy smirks trying to woo women. At that time she saw the real Bruce that he keeps hidden under the façade of playboy and Batman.

When the watchtower was destroyed she and J'onn begin to stay at the manor. Alfred's company was more than pleasant. Then there was Tim, who was very excited to meet her. Even Dick and Barbara came often to enjoy dinners with her and Alfred was more than happy to serve food. She felt like she was in her own home even the manor looked nothing like the palaces in Themyscira. J'onn didn't came up to the manor to have dinner with them, he preferred to remain in the cave, alone.

She even got invited by Clark and met Lois. Lois thought Clark was having an affair with her, but she assured that there's nothing like that, she and Clark were like brothers and sisters. Diana thought to herself at that moment, no one can be in her heart except Bruce. No one. Only him.

She also remembered their time in Paris. How he rescued her from the press and how they danced in perfect synchronization. At that time she had no idea that Batman is Bruce Wayne but when they danced together she caught his scent and it struck her. Then she examined his physical features carefully and she realized that he has many similarities with Batman. It didn't take her long to figure out that Bruce Wayne was Batman but when he confronted him about it, he denied it but she wasn't someone whom he could push away. At that time she was more than hundred percent sure that Batman is Bruce Wayne. Diana turned her thought to the incident of Gorilla city. When she got crushed by the missile he thought she was dead. He tried desperately to dig her out from under the missile. When she pushed the missile away from top of her and stood up harmlessly he looked kind if sheepish. Then she noticed the mud and dirt on his gloved hands and she realized what he was doing. As an appreciative gesture she kissed his cheek.

Diana's eyes begin to flood with tears again at the thought of him. She will never see him again nor will she hear his voice. She hid her face in her hands and sobbed.

At that moment the prison lost its power and everything went dark. Alarmed she moved to the corner of her cell and tried to figure out what was going on. She saw the guards checked on her as they passed by her cell. For a few minutes she saw several guards passing by her cell, then everything was quiet. When she was lonely she begin to think why Clark asked her about murdering Luthor. She was confused and still she is. The moonlight was falling inside her cell, so she could see the things inside her cell clearly. Suddenly the light was gone and a dark shadow fell on her. Diana looked up from her sitting position and her eyes widened seeing a dark figure standing in front of her cell.

"Princess. Time to go." The dark figure said.

 _ **LOCATION UNKNOWN**_

A lone female figure sat on a chair facing a computer in a dark room. Her face wasn't visible but one could see that she was well built. The door of the room opened and another women came in. She was very tall and muscular.

"It's done. Wonder Woman is arrested. Your plan is working perfectly." Giganta said addressing the figure in the chair.

"Very well. One less thing to worry about. What about the other female leaguer?" The mysterious woman asked.

"She is on-board the Watchtower." Giganta informed.

"You can go for now." Giganta was dismissed from the room.

As soon as Giganta was gone another female figure appeared inside the room out of thin air. The mysterious woman turned her head to her left to greet the woman who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Circe." She greeted.

Circe approached the woman on the chair and folded her arms over her chest. "I did everything you asked for, now free me." Circe demanded.

"Our deal has not ended. The Princess is still alive and our deal won't end until I get what I want. I didn't let you out of your prison to let you go easily. I will need your help to bring down the Justice League." The mysterious woman sitting on the chair disagreed.

"How long?" Circe asked.

"Not long until I bring down the Justice League. The Princess will see her friends die, then her mother and sisters. If she is not dead by then I will be more than happy to kill her myself with my bare hands. I want her blood in my hands. Hippolyta's blood!" She spat.

"Since you are going to kill my arch nemesis I will help you willingly." Circe declared.

"Very well, Circe. Now before you leave, check on my prisoner. Soon he will be my pet and I will use him to execute my plans." The mysterious woman almost ordered the witch in a dismissive manner. Circe just glared at her back and left the room without a word.

When the woman heard the door slam closed behind her a small smirk formed on her lips. "We will meet soon, Princess. Sooner than you can imagine."

 _ **Note: Let me know what you people think by reviews.**_

 _ **BMWW forever.**_ __ __


	4. Rescue

Diana followed the dark figure through the darkened corridors of the prison. Technically, it's not a prison where she was kept. She was waiting for the trials of the court and then to be sent to prison where the meta-human prisoners are kept. But now she is running for her freedom, again. As she kept running, her mind kept replaying only one thought – _Who was that figure who saved her? Was it him?_

Within a minute she was outside the prison. She kept her eyes on the figure that was grappling towards the roof of a tall building. Wasting no time, she followed the figure directly to the rooftop. Her heart was beating rapidly inside her chest with anticipation and hope. When she reached the rooftop her broken heart didn't receive any comfort after seeing the dark figure closely. He was none other than Dick Grayson aka Nightwing.

If this was any other time she would've been happy to see him but not now. Her already broken heart shattered again. Dick stood in front of Diana in his Nightwing costume after discarding the bat costume at his feet. He observed the change of expression on Wonder Woman's face for the last few moments. First it was joy, then hope which ultimately turned to sadness again.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you, by making you believe that I was him but it was the quickest way to make you follow me." Dick confessed with regret in his voice.

Diana didn't seem to hear his apology. "Is he alive? Did he made any contact?" She asked.

"I don't know, Diana. If he is alive, he hasn't made any kind of contact yet." Dick replied sadly. His own heart was breaking. He just lost his father. Bruce wasn't his blood and he was neither a perfect father figure, but still he was Bruce. Dick knows Bruce cared for him deeply but the man was too stubborn to say it aloud or show it directly. For now he just wants to go to his home in Bludhaven and stay alone for some time. But he can't. He felt he should save Diana. This is the least he can do for Bruce, by protecting the woman he loved. He knew that she doesn't need any protection, she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She is Wonder Woman after all. But this is what Bruce would've done, if he was here.

"I see." She said sadly. "Why did you help me escape? You know I am a wanted criminal now."

"Bullshit!" He spat angrily. "I don't believe that you killed Luthor."

"Why do you believe that? I am an Amazon. Unlike you and Bru…. Batman I was trained to kill if necessary." Diana questioned.

"I trust you, Diana. Besides, Bruce trusted you and that's good enough for me. And for you being an Amazon – I know who you are. You are Wonder Woman. You are the hope. You are who you are but I think there was someone in our lives who changed us for the best."

The corner of Diana's lips twitched slightly. "I guess you are right. But what you said about me, do you mean everything?" She asked looking away from Dick.

"Yes. I meant everything but they were not my words." Dick confessed.

"Then whose?" Diana said, with her gaze still fixed at the night sky.

"Bruce." Was the simple reply of Dick.

"Wh… What?" Diana asked totally shocked.

"He loved you, Diana. No matter what he said or showed by his behaviour, he loved you deeply, like no one else." Dick's confession brought tears to Diana's eyes but she held them.

"How do you know?" She asked, her voice was barely a whisper.

Dick saw the expression playing on the face of the Diana. She is really distraught over Bruce's death.

 _She loves him too._ Dick realized. He saw Diana looking at him with her big blue eyes. He decided to answer honestly. "Everyone knows about you two. They saw the signs." Dick paused and looked at the confused expression of his audience. "Whenever he returned from League duty, he only talked about you. How stubborn you were, how you risked your life necessarily, etc. And Alfred told me he often saw Bruce staring at his parents' picture and then at yours in his computer. He never said anything to confess his feelings for you but Alfred realized it long ago. Heck, even Tim realized it. But the old man was too stubborn tom admit it to even himself. Alfred confronted him many times, his only excuse was that you are too good for any man, especially him. A broken man like him." Dick paused for few moments to take a good look at the heart broken expression on Diana's face. He could see tears were brimming at the edge of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "Yes, he was a broken man but an all-around good man with a good heart. Over the years, since he adopted me I saw him get his heart broken over and over by different women who came in his life. But Alfred told him that you are different, on which he agreed without any argument."

"Then why didn't he came to me? I was always there waiting for him to come to me and open his heart. I am still waiting for him to come. I guess I always will." Diana said holding back a sob.

"He was afraid, Diana. Too afraid to get his heart broken again. When it comes to the matter of heart the Batman is truly an idiot and… I am sorry to say but it's true, he is a coward." Dick explained.

This time Diana couldn't held back her tears anymore. A few drops of tears escaped her eyes against her will. Dick was about to comfort her but at that moment the alarm went off.

"We should get going." Dick proposed.

"Where?" Diana asked, rubbing away the tears from her eyes.

"To manor." Dick said. Diana attempted to fly away but Dick stopped her. "Don't. Follow me. You can't let them see you." Diana accepted his proposal without another word.

 **LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

A woman strode forward with grace down a dark corridor. Her high heels were clicking against the ground and that was the only sound in that strange place. Nothing was there except doors on two sides like a prison. After walking for a minute the woman stopped in front of a door. She waved her hand and the door unlocked on its own. With a satisfied smile on her face she stepped inside the door. The room was partially dark, lighted by a small candle. There was a bed and a chair in the room and a man was occupying the bed for the time. He was lying on the bed with his hand over his eyes. At the sound of the door unlocking he removed his hand from his eyes and stared sideways to see who had come to see him. He is imprisoned in this unknown place for a while now and he wondered why no one bothered to look for him. Now he focused his gaze on the person who entered the room.

His eyes widened because in front of him stood a stunningly beautiful woman in a long black dress. Her dress was low cut showing her cleavage and her dress hugged her curves perfectly in the right places. But from her appearance he could sense that there is something very dangerous about this woman.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" He asked angrily, trying to keep his eyes focused on her face instead of her body.

The woman notices his stare and she could sense his internal struggle. "Tut! Tut! No patience at all. This is unexpected from you….. Mr. President." She gave Luthor an evil smile that chilled his bones.

 **WATCHTOWER**

"… _.. Wonder Woman escaped. But why did she escape? If she was innocent she would've stayed and waited for her trial. W…"_ Hawk-Girl turned off the news, irritated. "How dare they accuse her after what she has done for them since she came here?"

"It's not their fault, Shayera. They were forced to believe these things." John tried to soothe Shayera.

Shayera shoot him a murderous glare and he shut up instantly.

"All the evidences are pointing at her. You cannot discard what we saw down there." Superman said. "But I don't know why she denied it. She has never lied to anybody."

"I don't think she lied to us." J'onn interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Flash asked.

"She said what she believed."

"Huh!?" Flash asked confused.

"You mean she didn't kill Luthor?" Superman asked.

"I don't know. But there was something which we overlooked out there." J'onn explained.

"But we with our own eyes what she did. We can't deny that." John cut in. He didn't want his friend to get into trouble but it was the truth.

"What do you want us to do, John? Get Diana and hand her over to the Government?" Superman asked angry. Diana is one of his best friends and he will not let anything happen to her while he can help.

"I didn't mean that." John quickly defended himself.

"We don't know where she is now. There is nothing we can do." Flash said.

"Actually we can find her. J'onn can you trace her?" Superman asked.

"I sensed her a few times but she is not opening her mind to me. She is refusing to let me in but I have an idea where she can be." J'onn said.

"You know where Wondy is?" Flash asked eagerly.

"Probably." Was the reply from the Martian.

 **WAYNE MANOR, TWO HOURS LATER**

"Miss Diana this is your room." Alfred gestured to enter her room. This is the same room she stayed when the Watchtower was destroyed. She thanked Alfred and went to the balcony. Her heart was heavy with loss. Alfred wasn't much better than her. He practically raised Bruce as his own son. Sure he didn't cry in front of anyone but when he is alone he shed some tears of his own.

Diana herself wasn't doing much better. Being here makes her feels strange without him. She was so lost in her memories of him that she didn't notice someone stepped behind her, looking at her longingly.

"Diana." Tim called.

Diana turned around in surprise to find the Boy Wonder at her side. He had dried tear tracks on his face which clearly showed that he was crying. When Diana stayed at the manor after the destruction of the first Watchtower, Tim took a liking at her. She was gentle, loving, caring and funny. They quickly formed a bond among themselves and he was really sad when she left after the new Watchtower was built. He knew Bruce was struggling too, to let Diana go but he crushed his heart and let her go. That was the last time Tim saw Diana until now.

Tears welled up in his own eyes again when he saw the moisture around Diana's eyes. Wordlessly he stepped forward and hugged the woman around her waist hiding his face in her belly. His whole body wrecked with sob as he cried his heart out holding her.

Diana was taken by surprise at the sudden behaviour of Tim. But she recovered from her shock quickly and put her arms around his back and held his body against her. She let him cry against her not minding that his tears were wetting her dress.

After a while Tim regained control over his emotion and he realized that he is crying holding Wonder Woman. _Wonder Woman._ He instantly stepped away from her. "I am sorry." He apologised. "I shouldn't have….."

But Diana didn't let him apologise. She sat down in front of him, Indian style and gently rubbed away the tears on his face with her palm. "Don't be. You are hurting and you wanted comfort. I am glad I could give you comfort even if it is small." She gave him a warm and gentle smile.

"No it was not small." Tim disagreed with a shake of his head. "I am sorry I made your dress wet."

"That is nothing for you to apologise. It's nothing." Diana assured, holding his face in her hands.

"Thanks." Tim let out a tiny smile. Then he looked away. "It's just that….. I miss him a lot."

"I know. I miss him too." Diana confessed sadly. Her voice filled with grief.

"After I lost my parents I found another Dad, gained another family. I love Tim and Alfred but they can't fill the spot of Bruce. He was like a father to me."

"And you are his son. He often talked about you and Dick, said how proud he was about you two. And he can't love you anymore even if you were his own blood. Trust me, Tim." Diana assured him gently.

"Everybody leaves me. First my parents. Then Bruce. I just wish that…." Tim stopped deciding that it is now going too far. He wanted Diana to stay here, forever but he knew that it is not possible anymore. If Bruce was alive, there might have been a chance. But with him gone, there is absolutely no chance that Diana will stay here forever. Tim knew Bruce loved this woman in front of him and she loved him in return but it will be unfair of him to ask her to stay here forever. She needed to move on with her life, find someone else or whatever else she wants to do.

But why did he want Diana to stay? Diana is an amazing person and when she stayed here after the destruction of the first Watchtower he got to know her. They quickly became friends, even became partners in crime of teasing Bruce. But among everything, Tim found something else. Love. Motherly love from Diana, Wonder Woman, Princess of the Amazons.

"Tell me Tim, what you wish for." Diana's voice brought Tim out of his trance.

"It's nothing." Tim attempted to leave but he was stopped by a warm but gentle and soft hand holding on to his wrist.

"It wasn't nothing. Tell me." Diana almost pleaded. "Please."

Tim looked at the ground debating whether he should tell her or not. He realized he has no choice. Diana can be very stubborn when she want to be, like Bruce.

"Tim?" Diana asked again, softly. She cupped his face in her hands and held his eyes. "Tell me."

Tim's resolve broke at that moment. He gave in because he knew Diana won't let him go until he speaks. He could've lied but after looking at her warm blue eyes, the caring and loving expression on her face, he didn't have the heart to lie to her. "I wish that you stay here with me in the manor, as…. As my mother." Tim confessed the deepest desire in his heart, hesitantly.

Diana was shocked totally. She froze. Her brain couldn't register the fact that Tim just asked her to be his mother. She couldn't respond. "I…..I…." That was all she managed to say.

Tim's heart broke. He really expected a lot from her. "It's okay. I will be see you later, Diana." He stepped back from her and turned around to leave.

"No!" Diana almost yelled. Tim turned around to face her with a confused expression on his face. "Don't go. I just….. never expected this."

"It is okay, Diana. Forget it."

"You don't understand. I never realized that you saw me as a mother figure, Tim." She said with tears in her eyes but they were happy tears. "I am more than happy with your confession, Tim." She smiled.

"Wha…. What?" Tim asked, shocked. His eyes were wide in disbelief.

"I will be your mother, Tim. If you still want me to be." Diana gave him a full smile.

Tim's shocking expression was replaced by a large smile on his face. "Really?" He still couldn't believe that Wonder Woman just agreed to be his mother.

"Really." Diana assured him again and opened her arms to welcome him for a hug.

Tim ran to her and flung his arms around her neck. Diana hugged him back with a smile on her face. "I will never leave you." Tim's response was a kiss on her cheek as he held on to her tightly.

Unknown to them, Alfred saw the whole exchange with a smile on his face. It was him who urged Tim to go and talk with her. His plan succeeded, his only regret that his son isn't here to see this beautiful exchange.

[/\\]

"What do you want from me?" Luthor asked the woman in front of him. "And who are you?"

"It's not important who I am, Mr President." The woman replied. "But I want something from you."

"What's that?" Luthor asked with venom in his voice.

She came close to him and held his chin. "Your every little, dirty secrets."

"What do you mean?"

"I want access to your fund, your connection to your secret agents and mercenaries and your scientists." The woman demanded.

"And why would I give you everything?"

Suddenly she was very close to him. They almost stood nose to nose. Luthor saw in awe, the woman's eyes turned pitch black. "In exchange of your life, you pathetic mortal. Give me what I ask for. Don't test my patience, which I have very little."

Luthor had no choice but to give up. He is cornered badly. Whoever this woman is, she is not a foe he wants to fight with. He knew she can kill him in the blink of an eye. "Give me a paper and a pen." Luthor requested.

"That won't be necessary. You focus your memory on them. I will do the rest." The woman ordered.

Luthor nodded and she placed her hands on both side of his head. Her eyes glowed a brilliant violet for a moment and then a crooked and smile appeared on her face. "Thank you, Mr President."

 **NOTE: No action in this chapter. Sorry for that and also for the delay. I want to hear your thoughts about this chapter. So please review and let me know.**


	5. Evil ascending

A lone slender, female figure dressed in a black skin tight suit is seen swinging from building to building during the night in the Gotham city. Her suit helps her to camouflage with the shadows cast by the moonless sky. She quietly, but gracefully landed on the roof of one of the best jewellery shops in the city of Gotham. She looked through the glass at on top of the roof and eyed her prize. It was a beautiful emerald diamond necklace. Only billionaires can afford to buy such a beautiful but costly thing. But that wasn't the case for her. She needn't spend any money, she will simply take it for herself.

She looked around and all was quite around the shop. No patrols, no guards and most of all no Bat. She cut a small circle in the glass attached to the roof, enough for her slender form to slip through. She landed inside the shop without making a single noise. She wore heels at her feet but she moved like a cat. A small smile crept on her face as she eyed her prize again. She put on her infrared goggles and eyes the security cameras along with the invisible security lasers protecting the items in the shop. She produced a small device from inside her belt and threw it towards one of the security cameras. As soon as the small device impacted against the camera, it got short-circuited, bringing down the other cameras along with it.

Half of her task was done. Now she have to pass the lasers and get the necklace. She used acrobatic jumps and other technics to avoid the lasers. She bent her body in impossible ways to avoid the lasers which is impossible for any normal thief. Within seconds she got the necklace and went to the roof of the shop again through the whole she made by attaching her whip like a grappling hook. Once out of the shop she admired the beautiful necklace in her possession and slightly kissed it before placing it inside her belt. Satisfied that her work was done without any problem, she prepared to leave but to her surprise she found two figures standing in the dark, preventing her escape. She can't figure out who they were, as their face was covered in the shadows but by their form she could tell that both of them were female.

"Who are you?" Selina hissed, extracting her claws. She was now completely in defensive stance. One false move from them and she is prepared to slice them open.

"Relax, pussy cat. We are here to offer you a deal." One of them said.

"What is that? And who are you?" Selina asked suspiciously.

To answer her questions one of the figure stepped forward. She had a blindfold over her eye and a sword on her back. Her hair was cut short like boys. She placed her hands on her waist. "Such impatience. But you can trust us not to harm you." It was Tsukuri.

"If we wanted to harm you, we would have done that long ago." The other figure who still stood in the darkness spoke.

Selina narrowed her eyes. She can understand that these two women in front of her is no threat to her, at least for now. But they were challenging her abilities and that she can't tolerate. "You can try." She sneered.

"If this was any other time, I would've been happy to oblige your request. But since we are in hurry, I bought some cavalries. In case you try to escape." The mysterious female figure replied.

Selina looked behind, then to her left and right. She found herself completely surrounded by men in black ninja outfit and all of them were masked. Shocked that she didn't hear them till now, she looked at the mysterious figure again. "Brought your pets to deal with a lonely cat?" Selina used sarcasm in her voice.

"It is for your own good, Cat-Woman because you don't want to challenge me." The mysterious figure said before stepping out of the shadows.

As soon as Selina saw who it was, a shiver ran down her spine. It was Shiva. Selina knew that Shiva was right. There is no way she can hope to defeat Shiva, She remembered Bruce once remarked Shiva's skills in combat as unmatchable. "Shiva." She whispered. "What do you want from me?"

"We need diamonds. Lots of them. And we need them within a week. It will be your job to find the places where the most precious and luxurious diamonds are kept. Then you will assist our boys to get those diamonds." Tsukuri answered.

"What is my benefit in this?" Selina asked.

"You will have mercy of the future queen of the world and get to live." Tsukuri said.

"And if I refuse?" Selina asked cautiously.

"Then I would be happy to take you on your earlier request." Shiva replied calmly.

Selina wondered who this "Future Queen of the world" is. But she has no doubt that if she refuses their offer, Shiva will kill her without any hesitancy. So she accepted the offer. "Tell me what to do."

After a few minutes they left Selina alone on the roof-top. She saw them leave until they disappeared into the darkness of the streets of Gotham. She attempted to leave but a dark figure jumped down in front of her from nowhere, blocking her escape.

"You?" Selina said recognizing the figure.

The dark figure didn't answer her. "What do they want from you?" He questioned.

"What is it to you?" Selina asked. "You are not him."

"No. I am not him and never will be. But I can try to meet his expectations from me." Nightwing answered.

"Too bad he is gone. I miss him you know. I miss our encounter on the rooftops." She smirked.

"You lie. He never gotten near you for the last three years." Nightwing said folding his arms over his chest. The smirk from Selina's face disappeared. "Yes!" She almost yelled. "Ever since that Wonder whore came in his life, he never looked at me again." She spat on the ground.

This time Dick smirked under his mask. "She is a better woman than you. In fact she is the best. Who can be better than Wonder Woman?"

Selina didn't answer. She remained mute. "You didn't answer my question." Dick said.

"I don't answer to you." Selina said.

"No. You don't. But you will." Dick said confidently.

"And why will I?" Selina countered.

"If you don't want the world to die you will tell me everything. I caught some of their words. I don't know who this 'Future Queen' is, but she is planning something big. I suspect they are trying to bring the world to an end." Dick explained.

Selina knew whatever Dick said, she thought the same thing. But what can she do? If she reveals the secrets she will die. Then what about the world? Her memories turned to Bruce and how much he tried to protect the city of Gotham or the world. He was a hero. She has never did any self-sacrificing act in her life or did any good. She only thought of herself but _he_ sacrificed his life for the sake of the world. Selina determined then and there that she will do this for him. She will help Dick. For Bruce.

"All right. I will tell you everything. But not here." Selina agreed.

She started to leave but he stopped her again. "What?" She asked irritated.

"We aren't going anywhere before you get the necklace back to its original place." Dick demanded. She nodded and scowled at his back. "Like father, like son." She murmured. A light smile graced Dick's lips after hearing Selina's remark, but she didn't see it.

 **WAYNE MANOR**

Diana sat up in her bed and hugged her knees. She couldn't sleep. When Alfred insisted that she should take some rest, she refused to do so. She told him repeatedly that she can't sleep. Every time she closes her eyes she could only see his face, his handsome face. She misses him a lot. Realizing that she won't be able to get any sleep, she got down from her bed to check on Tim. A few hours ago she comforted him, when he broke down on her, grieving for Bruce. She did as much she could to comfort him but it wasn't enough. Although her presence helped him a bit, but Bruce is irreplaceable in Tim's life. No, not only in Tim's life but Alfred and Dick too, including her.

Diana thought about her mother and what she would've said if she saw her daughter crying over a mortal man. But Diana felt no shame. She is proud of _him._ Men like him don't exist these days, who could be so noble, so self-sacrificing without asking anything in return. She knows that there can be no one better than him for her. He truly deserved her respect, admiration and love although he wouldn't have agreed about admiration and love, if he was here. But Diana knew better. Ever since she was exiled from her home, she lost her mother and her sisters. Then she found new home and friends whom she could trust and in him she found something more, something she wouldn't have believed before she met him. It was love for a man because she was taught from her childhood that men are vile, cruel and selfish. When she answered J'onn's call and came to save the world, her male friends proved her wrong. Bruce proved her beliefs about men are wrong, that all men aren't bad as the Amazons believes them to be. She lost her mother, but Bruce was there for her. Although he didn't let her in his life he looked after her. Whenever she needed him, he was there for her. She didn't need to ask for help or call him, it was as if they had a telepathic connection. But he has left her with a heart so broken that it would never mend again.

She rubbed the unshed tears away from her eyes and left her room to check on Tim. She reached his room and found his door was unlocked. She gently opened the door to found Tim turning and tossing on the bed. The blanket was lying on the ground and he was slightly shivering. Without making any sound she retrieved the blanket and covered Tim with it without waking him up. She saw he became little comfortable but he was still tossing and turning. Diana realized, he is probably having a nightmare. She gently laid her hand on his forehead and begin to run her fingers through his hair to comfort him. Her touch did help him. It eased his nightmare. The stress from his face was gone replaced by peace. He turned in his sleep to face Diana and snuggled more into his blanket. Diana saw a small smile is now tugging at the corner of his lips. Satisfied that she was able to help him she got up from his bed to let him sleep. But she couldn't move away from his bed, something got hold of her night dress. It was Tim. He has clutched the end of her gown in his sleep and is still holding on to it, tightly. As if sensing in his sleep that Diana is about to leave he opened his mouth and whispered some unintelligible words. Even with her super hearing, Diana couldn't understand his words. She sat back down and lowered her head near his mouth to make sense of his words. But he didn't speak again. So, she freed her dress from his grip and watched him for some sleep before getting up from the bed to leave. As she took a step she felt a tug at her dress again. Confusion veiled her face. She turned back and found that Tim has clutched her dress in his grip again. This time she sat down quickly and lowered her head because she felt that Tim would mumble the same words again in his sleep. Her prediction was true and this time she heard what he was whispering in his sleep.

"Don't go, mom. Please. Don't go." Tim whispered.

Diana's eyes widened in disbelief. Tears welled up in her big blue eyes. Tim just called her mother. Mother. A big smile appeared on her face as tears of happiness begin to fall from her eyes. Although Tim, spoke of his desire a few hours ago, she never thought that he will call her 'Mom' because he never called Bruce as 'Dad'. She looked at his peaceful sleeping face as she still couldn't believe what just happened. She got a son now. Her son. Her and Bruce's son. Although Tim is not their biological son, but she will care for him and love him as her own. She promised this to herself.

"I am not going, anywhere." She whispered and kissed his forehead. He sighed happily in his sleep and clutched on to the fingers of her left hand tightly. Smiling she went to the other side of the bed and lay down beside him. Sensing her presence, Tim turned in his sleep to face her. He placed his hand over her waist and snuggled into her warmth. Diana smiled and placed her hand over his back to pull him close before pulling the cover over both of them.

None of them saw the old man watching them from outside the room with a gentle smile on his face. He watched them for a minute before closing the door and leave to let them sleep.

 **NOTES: I know this is a short chapter. But I will try to make the future chapters longer. I am sorry that my updates are taking longer than expected but I really don't have much time at the moment.**

 **Thanks for reading and of course extra thanks to the reviewers.**

 **Last but not the least, again thanks to Lotslover for her inspiration. It is because of her I have started to write.**

 **BMWW forever!**

 **Lotslover forever!**


	6. A favour returned

**ABOUT 24 HOURS LATER**

The streets of the Metropolis city was quiet and peaceful during the night time. The police cars are occasionally doing their night time patrols, but they were also in peace as nothing was out of ordinary in the city.

After a police car passed the museum of Metropolis, several masked figures, dressed in black clothes, emerged out of the shadows. They begin to move fast without making a single noise. They quickly unlocked the main entrance door of the museum and quietly slipped inside without anyone noticing them. The door got shut from inside after the figures disappeared. Then, two more figures appeared. Both of them were females.

"You think it is wise to trust them?" Shiva gestured towards the museum entrance.

"Relax. I hired them myself. No one will betray us. They are trustworthy as long as we pay them what we promised." Tsukuri assured.

"Why are we here again? This is not my work – Stealing jewelleries. And why does _she_ need diamonds?" Shiva asked annoyed.

"No one knows. You should ask her yourself." Tsukuri said.

"And get myself killed? No chance." Shiva said.

"Then stay quiet." Tsukuri replied. In return Shiva glared at her but didn't reply.

There was a comfortable silence between them until Tsukuri spoke again. "You seem to have doubt about my men." Shiva looked at her questioningly. "And yet you trusted the pussy cat."

Shiva shook her head negatively. "I never trusted her. I saw we can use her to our advantage, that's why I suggested we should confront her."

"There is a high chance she can betray us."

"There is no one to support her. The Bat is gone and I don't see her, risking her life, trying to stop a robbery or theft. Whatever you call it." Shiva replied.

"This is not a theft!" Tsukuri protested. "Once she becomes the Queen of the world, everything will belong to her, including the properties of this museum. She is taking her own things." Realizing her outburst and loss of control, Tsukuri tried to calm down. "Despite everything, if the pussy cat betrays us, what will you do?"

"Kill her." Came the cold and emotionless reply of Shiva.

Tsukuri nodded. They both stood there silently waiting for their men to finish the job but they were completely unaware of a figure landing silently behind them. Without making a single sound Selina approached Shiva from behind and she did it successfully. She was about to deliver a brutal blow to Shiva's neck but at the last moment something cricked under her feet and that was all the sound that was needed to make Shiva aware of her presence. With one swift movement Shiva grabbed Selina's right hand and threw Selina over her shoulder. Selina managed to do an acrobatic vault and land on her feet gracefully.

"I am not an easy prey, Shiva." Selina took an offensive posture, ready to attack her opponent.

Tsukuri pulled out her katana and faced Selina with Shiva. "I told you she will betray us."

"Let's kill her." Shiva said.

As they were about to launch themselves at each other, another figure landed right beside Shiva. "Two on one. Isn't it low?" The figure said.

Shiva and Tsukuri halted their attack. "You. You are the Bat's sidekick. Isn't it?"

Dick shook his head. "Wrong! I am his partner!" He yelled and attacked Tsukuri with his sticks.

Shiva delivered a brutal kick at Selina's face which she avoided narrowly and slashed at Shiva. Shiva wasn't expecting that attack, so her arm got slightly slashed by Selina's claws. She stepped back to examine the claw marks on her right arm.

"Shouldn't have done that." Shiva threatened and the next thing Selina knew was agonizing pain at her left cheek, where Shiva's right fist connected with her face. She almost blacked out from a single blow but managed to stay awake. She is doing this for Bruce. She avoided Shiva's next attack by rolling backward and quickly got on her feet. But Shiva was faster and stronger than her. Shiva's boots crashed against her abdomen and sent her sprawling five feet away on the ground.

Dick's sticks clashed with Tsukuri's blade emanating sparks. Both were matched equally, neither was ready to give another a single inch of opportunity. Selina also managed to deliver few blows to Shiva. The fight was going even but at that moment the men with black masks appeared from inside the museum and surrounded them. The fight was now against them. No way can the two of them fight against Shiva, Tsukuri and twenty of their men at the same time. Dick slowly backed up and helped Selina on her feet.

"What now?" Selina whispered. The tide of the battle was now completely against them.

"We hold them on, until the police arrives." Dick said.

"Are you an idiot? We can't do that." Selina protested.

"This is what he would've done." Dick replied in a voice which left no room for argument. Selina nodded.

At that moment a red blue appeared out of nowhere and the mercenaries were scattered by the force of the wind.

"What the…" Tsukuri said in confusion. Then she looked up and found the source of the sudden wind. "Superman." She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Give the diamonds back." Superman demanded, hovering in mid-air. He slowly landed on the ground and stood in front of Dick and Selina as a shield. One of the mercenaries was fool to attack him, so he merely froze him with his ice-breath. "Don't be a fool." Superman said again. At that moment a small pouch hit Superman in his eyes and green dust covered his mission.

He fell on the ground holding his head with his hands. He felt pain inside his head and his vision was gone by the effects of the kryptonite dust.

Seeing Superman on the ground, Shiva and the others wasted no time to escape but Dick ran in their pursuit but someone appeared behind him and pinched him lightly at his neck, rendering him unconscious. The figure slowly lowered him to the ground and followed Shiva and her men.

Selina slowly came forward and found Dick on the ground unconscious. She sat down on her knees and slapped his cheek repeatedly, trying to wake him. "Wake up! Wake up, Dick! Come on! Dammit!"

"Wha…. What happened?" Dick said after opening his eyes slowly.

"Someone knocked you out. Are you in pain?" Selina asked.

"Not really." Dick said after getting up on his feet. At that moment Superman came forward too.

"Are you okay Nightwing?" Superman asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. What happened to you?" Dick asked.

"Kryptonite dust. Blinded me temporarily." Superman answered and then his eyes rested on Selina. "Why is she here?" He indicated towards Selina.

"She is here to help me to stop them." Dick answered.

"You knew they will come here tonight?" Superman asked, confused.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Look, Superman if you don't mind I would like to take her somewhere safe." Dick gestured towards Selina. "Afterwards I promise to talk. Can I get to Watchtower and meet you there in about an hour? There's something we need to discuss."

"Here." Superman produced a league communicator. "Take this. Contact J'onn when you are ready. I will inform the others and will be waiting for you."

"Thanks." Dick said.

Suddenly the police sirens were heard. "Get out of here. I will handle this." Superman ordered.

Dick nodded and placed Selina's arm over his shoulder and disappeared into the darkness.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Where are you taking me?" Selina answered, who was sitting beside Dick in the batmobile.

"To the manor. You will be safe there." Dick said.

"Why are you helping me?"

"You risked your life for the right thing and I know you did this for _him._ So, I am here to return the favour." Dick said.

Selina didn't say anything. What could she say? Dick was right. She did this for Bruce. So she turned her face away from him and kept her gaze on the streets.

Through the whole way they didn't say anything. Dick took the car in the Batcave where he found Alfred waiting for him. He quickly got outside and approached Alfred. "I brought you a guest Alfred." Dick greeted Alfred.

"A pleasant surprise, Miss Kyle. You are welcome." Alfred greeted Selina. She nodded and walked past him towards the exit. Dick and Alfred saw her leaving the cave through the secret door. Dick let out a sigh. "I am sorry to bring her here, Alfred. But there is nowhere safe for her to go at this moment."

"I understand, Master Dick but you know what will happen if she stays here?" Alfred said. It was more of a statement than a question. Dick nodded. "Where is Tim?"

"Upstairs. Sleeping. Peacefully." Alfred said with a small smile.

Dick looked at Alfred with confusion. "Sleeping peacefully? I thought he was having nightmares since Bruce…. Well you know…" He couldn't bring himself to say that Bruce is dead. Gone. Never to return again. "I am glad that his nightmares are gone. But... how did he do it?"

"Your brother found someone who is willing to take care of him as his mother and I might say she is doing exceptionally well." Alfred clarified with a gentle smile.

"Mother? Who are you talking about?" Dick was totally confused now because he had no idea who will take Tim as her own child.

"Miss Diana." Alfred answered. Dick's jaw dropped.

Selina found her way upstairs and went to the bathroom to clear her cuts and wounds she got from Shiva. After a few moments she came out from the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. Then her eyes fell on someone, standing in the balcony with her back facing towards Selina. Selina recognized the person immediately when she turned around. Selina knew those big blue eyes, raven hair, red cherry lips, and an hourglass figure that always screamed for attention.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She almost screamed.

At the cave Dick and Alfred heard Selina's voice immediately. Alfred frowned. Dick's eyes turned wide. "Oh boy! Bad idea." He said to himself.

 **NOTE: Again sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't help it. Next chapter Diana vs Selina. LOL! The identity of the Queen will be revealed soon. As for Bruce well, you have to read to find about him. All I can say that he is not dead. Dah! Batman can't die. Can he? Hehe! He will come into picture very very soon.**

 **One guest reader requested me for Bruce to be saved by the gods of Olympus. I could have done that but I already made up the plot and the idea of the gods saving him won't really fit with my idea. I am sorry but your idea was really good.**

 **PS: Will try to update quicker, next time but no promises. Sorry!**

 **And as always please review. It's good to know whether the readers are accepting my ideas or not. Thanks!**


	7. The Dark Knight returns

Dick rushed ahead of Alfred along the staircase towards the exit of the cave and towards the sound of Selina's voice. He needn't go much ahead for he found Selina and Diana stood in front of each other, observing each other carefully. Dick can swore that they are glaring at each other menacingly and if they could, they would've go for a cat-fight.

Seeing Dick there, Selina turned her head towards him. "What is she doing here?" She asked indicating Diana.

"She is staying here and…." Dick was cut off by Selina, "For how long? And how long will she stay here?"

Dick folded his arms over his chest and glared at Selina. Now he was angry. It wasn't Selina's business about how long Diana stays here. "As long as she wants. Even permanently."

"Permanently? Who is she to Bruce?" Selina asked.

Dick opened his mouth to answer but Diana beat him to it, "I am a friend and colleagues. I don't see Bruce's family members are complaining about me staying here. So, I am not leaving."

"Yes, she isn't leaving." Dick backed up Diana.

Selina looked at Dick first and then at Diana. She realized that there's nothing she can do about the Amazon staying here. If Bruce was here, he would've said the same thing that Dick said. She really had no business regarding who stays in his house. Well, maybe during one time her opinion might have mattered, but she isn't sure. Truth be told she knew that this would happen one day. Selina had known for some time now that Bruce had fallen for the stunningly beautiful Amazon princess, although he never admitted that fact. But the worst case is that the Diana seemed to return his feelings despite being an Amazon, who hates men. And now she is standing in front of Selina, behaving as Mrs Wayne. Selina felt an insane wave of jealousy course through her entire body, but there's nothing she can do to change the fact that no matter what Bruce said, he would've never looked at another woman except Diana. She wished he was here at least.

At that moment Tim arrived there, with tired and sleepy eyes. His eyes searched the room. For a moment they set on Selina and he looked a little angry. He quickly averted his eyes away from her. Selina saw that he is searching for someone. She thought maybe it was Alfred as he isn't in the room at the moment. But her thoughts were proven wrong when she saw Tim's eyes spotted Diana and a gentle smile spread across his lips. Tim slowly walked towards the Princess and gently grabbed her hand in his small ones. Selina watched the entire scene with shock. But she was almost fell to the ground in the next moment, when she heard how Tim, addressed Diana, "Help me sleep, mom. Stay with me." He almost pleaded.

A gentle and loving smile spread across Diana's face and she placed one hand on Tim's back while guiding him back towards his room. As she was about to walk past the door, she halted and looked back at Selina. "I would be pleased if you don't yell anymore and disturb Tim. My son is not well." Then she left the room leaving Selina with a dropped jaw. Even Dick was shocked.

"What was that all about?" Selina asked, still shocked.

"Well, she made clear to you that she doesn't want any disturbance in the house and I agree with her. Tim is really not well and I am pleased that she is taking care of him." Dick responded.

Selina mumbled something in her reply and stomped away towards one of the guest room which Alfred prepared for her. As soon as Selina was gone, Alfred appeared beside Dick out of nowhere. Dick jumped at his sudden appearance. Sometimes he thought whether Alfred taught Bruce the art of stealth or not. That man can be sneaky. "I must see Miss Diana handled it well."

"Yeah. Alfred did she mention how long she is willing to stay here? I mean I brought her here to hide from the public but it's temporary. Look at Tim. He is already traumatized from Bruce's death and now he is totally dependent on Diana. Imagine what will happen to him once she leaves. He will be broken." Dick shared his thoughts with Alfred.

"I don't think Miss Diana is going to leave Master Timothy ever. They had already shared a bond when she was here after the Watchtower was destroyed but that bond has deepened now. She truly loves him like her own son and I trust Miss Diana. Master Bruce would've done the same." Alfred explained.

"I trust Diana too. There is no question about that but Alfred is it fair?" Dick asked.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"I mean she has a life. If she stays here she will have nothing but memories of Bruce. Her life will be miserable. I mean that she has every right to move on and someone who would love her, take care of her. Someone who wouldn't hurt her."

"First of all this is Miss Diana's choice. But let me tell you Master Dick, she won't abandon this house ever and neither Master Bruce's memories. She will live with his memories if she have to. And about her finding someone else, it can never happen. She loved Master Bruce too deeply. Her heart won't allow her to choose someone else over him." Dick opened his mouth to speak but Alfred stopped him. "I have known this for a long time. She would've been Mrs Wayne by now, if Master Bruce wasn't so stubborn in accepting his feelings for her."

"But Bruce was right, Alfred. Look she is an immortal Amazon and if she had married Bruce, he would've grown old one day and eventually die but she would've stayed the same."

"It is again her decision completely, because she is perfectly aware of the consequences but despite everything she still loved Master Bruce and wanted to be with him." Alfred said.

"You are right, Alfred. In fact you are always right." Dick agreed with Alfred.

 **WATCHTOWER, AN HOUR LATER**

Dick got materialized to the Watchtower after contacting J'onn directly. After his arrival he went straight for the founder's meeting room and found Superman, Hawk-Girl, Green Lantern, J'onn and the Flash is already there waiting for him, occupying their respective seats. Only two seats were empty.

He got greeted by everyone when he arrived. Superman asked him to take his seat on Batman's chair. But Dick didn't agree to sit in Bruce's chair. "I am sorry, Superman but I think I have no right to sit there. It's his." Superman and the others watched Dick realizing how much Dick respected Bruce. So the Flash made arrangement for an extra chair in the blink of an eye for Dick.

But before they get to their discussion, Shayera confronted Dick directly. "Is Diana at Bruce's home?"

Dick saw there is point in lying to Diana's friends. "Yes. I rescued her from prison and took her home."

Everyone visibly nodded in relief. "You did well, Nightwing." Superman patted his back. "So tell us, what you have in mind." Superman stated after Dick sat down.

Dick nodded and begin to tell them how he overheard Shiva and Tsukuri talking with Selina about the thefts. He also told them about the mysterious future Queen who is dead set to bring an end to the world.

"Who is this future Queen?" Shayera asked.

"I don't know that but she is planning something big. We must stop her before it is too late." Dick said.

"But how should we do that? We don't even have a place to start from." John asked.

"Maybe we can find something at the museum? Some minor clues, perhaps?" Flash offered.

"There is nothing there. It's a dead end." J'onn interrupted this time. "We must find Shiva and Tsukuri. Only they can lead us to….." J'onn stopped when something started to make beeping sound from Dick's belt. He looked down in confusion and pulled out a tiny device from his belt.

"What is that?" The Flash asked leaning forward, trying to have a better look at the device.

"I know what it is." J'onn said. "Please give it to me." Dick accepted the big martian's request and handed the device to him. J'onn got on his feet and attached the device to the Watchtower computer. As soon as he attached the device to the computer a map appeared and there was a red dot seen on the map. "It is a tracking device. Look even the co-ordinates are mentioned." J'onn said to the others.

"But where did it come from? It isn't mine." Dick said, shocking the others.

"It's not yours?" Superman asked.

"No." Dick answered. "I have never seen it before."

"J'onn how did you recognize the device?" Superman asked.

"This is an extremely rare tracking device. I saw it only once. That's why I could recognize it." J'onn said.

"We don't have this kind of devices on Watchtower. Where did you see it?" Shayera asked.

"No we don't. Because it is used very powerful and can send signals from the deep underground where other tracking devices fails." J'onn explained.

"And why don't we have this?" Flash asked.

"I told you it is very rare. I only saw it once." J'onn was interrupted by Shayera. "But who would make this kind of devices? It is extremely expensive."

"It is personally designed by Batman for emergency usage and I once saw him use it to track down Diana." J'onn revealed. Everyone's eyes turned wide at his revelation.

 **NOTE: Another quick chapter. I hope you all will enjoy this.**

 **P.S: Diana will get back in action soon.**

 **Please leave a review after reading a chapter. I want to hear your thoughts and opinions.**


	8. Innocence proved

45 minutes later the five of the Justice League members with Nightwing is standing in front of an old warehouse in the outskirts of the city of Gotham. The warehouse looked abandoned for a long time.

"The signal is coming directly from under the warehouse." J'onn stated.

"We need to find an entrance." John added.

"It is hidden and won't be easy to find. Superman can you see anything?" J'onn said.

"No. There's nothing that can be looked as an entrance." Superman answered.

"But there must be something. Something we are overlooking." Shayera stated angrily.

"But Superman just looked." John argued.

"What if the door of the entrance is made of or covered with leads? Superman's vision won't work then." Nightwing proposed, folding his arms over his chest. He was anxious to get to the bottom of this, find out where the signal leads them, what or who will they find. There's a big chance that Bruce is alive and he may be out there, seeking help.

"He is right. Let's search more thoroughly." Superman agreed.

So they started looking for any kind of trapdoor or hidden entrance but nothing was there. When they were getting frustrated it was Flash who made the discovery. Inside the warehouse there was a doll hanging down from the ceiling by a thin wire. Because of curiosity he pulled the doll, trying to get it free from the wire. As soon as he pulled the doll, there was a flash of light and the warehouse surrounding them slowly begin to fade away.

"What is this?" John asked.

"Magic." J'onn replied in his usual stoic manner.

After the warehouse vanished from their sight they found a trapdoor on the ground. It was glowing because of magic.

"Finally you proved yourself useful, Wally." Shayera stated with a smirk.

"Hey!" Flash protested with a frown on his face.

"Come on buddy!" John said guiding Flash away from Shayera and towards the entrance.

To their surprise they found the trapdoor was not locked. "We have to be careful. We already found evidences of magic. There could be danger down there." Superman said. "And neither of us has any defense against any kind of magic, except Shayera's mace."

"We need Di to be here." Flash said.

"You are right, Wally but we can't say anything to her." J'onn said. Flash opened his mouth to protest but J'onn beat him to it. "She is in a fragile state and it will be best not to tell her anything until we confirm our suspicion."

At J'onn's explanation Wally nodded and didn't say anything.

The six of them slowly got inside the trapdoor to find themselves in a narrow dark corridor which were partially lit by torches on the walls. "What is this place?" Wally murmured.

"Don't know but be careful, Wally. There can be traps out there." Shayera said with a caring smile.

They explored the corridors but found nothing noticeable. So they decided to follow the signal. The signal led them to a room at the far end of one of the corridors. There's a single torch attached at the side of the door to light the entrance of the room.

Superman tried to open the door but as soon as he touched the door he got electrified by dark magic. He fell down on his knees as his body smoked.

"Superman are you okay?" J'onn said. Others were looking over him with concern too.

"I will be fine, just give me a minute." Superman said getting up on his feet slowly but he had to lean against the wall. The shock tampered with his strength. "Don't touch it. It's magic." He warned the others.

"Maybe I can do something about it." Shayera said pulling out her mace.

"Shayera it's dangerous." John protested almost instantly, concerned for his girlfriend.

"Do we have any other choice?" Shayera snapped at him. If there is Batman behind the door, there is no way she will leave him there without trying to help him. "Stand aside." She pushed John away from her way and readied her mace to strike the door.

With one mighty swing her mace clashed against the door. She felt an involuntary shudder ran through her whole body upon the contact but she didn't stop. She hit the door again and again until it broke down. She bent down on her knees and took some deep breaths because her whole body was aching in pain from the effects of magic. John placed his arm over her shoulder to provide some comfort.

"Shay…. Are you okay?" John asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I…. I am fine." Unsteadily she got on her feet with John's help.

Nightwing rushed past them inside the room. He stopped and became still seeing the occupant inside the room. Others followed him immediately. There inside the room, sitting on a small bed was Lex Luthor.

"You are alive? What are you doing here?" Superman said in shock.

Luthor looked irritated at his question. "What does it look like? I am imprisoned here!"

"How are you alive?" Shayera asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Luthor countered with narrowed eyes.

"We shall question him later. We need to get out from here." J'onn suggested.

"J'onn is right. Let's go." Superman said.

"Wait!" Dick stopped them. "We need to find the tracker. It is here in this room."

"Alright. Wally, John and J'onn get Luthor out of here. We will follow you shortly." The three of them nodded and led Luthor outside. Superman watched them go. "Now let's find it." But Dick was already searching the room for it. Under the bed, down the mattress, inside the pillow, but there was nothing.

"Where can it be?" Dick said frustrated with himself.

"Wait. I see it." Superman said.

"Where?" Both Dick and Shayera asked.

Superman slowly bent over the bed and looked at a plate on which food was served. He gently lift up the plate and found a small device sticking under the plate. The device was too small to trace it easily with naked eyes. He unattached it from there and took a good look at it before putting it inside his belt.

"Let's leave this place."

 **TWO HOURS LATER AT THE WATCHTOWER**

Luthor was seated in a chair looking at the five members of the Justice League in front of him.

"Talk." Superman said.

"What do you want to know?" Luthor asked glaring at him.

"Tell us exactly what happened just before Batman went to space." Superman said.

Luthor took a deep breath before he started to speak. "What happened?!" He said in outrage. "Wonder Woman punched me so hard that I blacked out. Then I knew no more. When I woke up I found myself in that strange place lying on that damn bed."

The Justice League members looked at each other. Luthor being alive is the biggest proof that Diana is innocent and Luthor admitted it with his own mouth.

"Do you have any idea who captured you?" Shayera asked.

"I never saw anyone except a witch with purple hair." Luthor replied.

"Witch with purple hair? Alright. What did she want from you?" Superman asked.

"She wanted the contacts of the world's top scientists who has the knowledge about making nuclear bombs." Luthor revealed.

"And you gave her that information? Are you stupid?" Shayera said in outrage.

"What should have I done?!" Luthor snapped at her. "Withheld the information? The witch has her ways to make her victim speak."

"We understand you, Luthor. Wait here, we will be back." Superman and the others left leaving Luthor locked in the interrogation room.

 **FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Who can be that witch? And most importantly what will she do with a nuclear bomb? Blow us up?" Flash asked.

"We don't have answer to any of your questions, Wally." John said.

"No." Dick arrived at that moment. He had heard everything Luthor said. "We know something."

"What's that?" Superman asked.

"I think I know who the witch is." Dick said.

"Who?" Shayera asked.

"Circe." Dick said, his jaws tightening.

"Circe? You mean that witch who turned Diana into a pig?" Superman asked.

"Yeah. That one." Dick replied. "How many purple haired witch we know who will try something like this? It was Circe."

"Can she be the 'Queen' we heard about?" Flash asked.

"Unlikely. There's someone else. If Circe is behind this she would've used magic to annihilate us, not nuclear bombs." Shayera said.

"Alright. We know they are planning to build bombs but why are they stealing diamonds from different places? It is completely irrelevant." Superman stated.

"Maybe they are trying to distract us, focus our mind on something else while they execute their master plan?" Shayera said.

"That's a possibility." J'onn agreed with Shayera.

"But what about Br…. Batman?" Dick interrupted them. "We found the tracer but didn't find the person who helped us."

Superman bowed his head down for a moment before he stood up on his feet and held Dick by his shoulder. "Dick, we don't know for sure whether it was Bruce who helped us. Yes, the chances are high that it was him who helped us like always. But you have to realize that it is unlikely that he has survived the blast in the space. Remember what Diana said? She went to find him but he wasn't there. Despite all this I also believe that he is alive." He gave Dick a small smile. "He will come back because he is Batman."

"Thanks, Superman. What will you do with Luthor?" Dick said sadly.

"We will take Luthor to the public and prove that Diana didn't kill him. She is innocent." Superman said.

Everyone nodded.

 **LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

A woman sat in a high chair and two more women was knelt down in front of her. The chair was turned away from them so the two women couldn't see who is seated in the chair.

"My Queen, please forgive us." Tsukuri said. "We don't know how the Justice League tracked the President down."

"We will get to the bottom of this immediately." Shiva added.

"Do you know what you have done?" Came a harsh and cold reply from the woman who is seated in the chair. "It was my perfect plan to ruin Wonder Woman's image in public, separate her from the Justice League. But you ruined it all."

A shiver ran down the spine of both Shiva and Tsukuri. "Please, my Queen be merciful. Give us one more chance."

"You have served me well except the last failure. I am merciful, so I would give you two another chance. Don't disappoint me this time." The mysterious woman said.

"Thank you, my Queen. We won't disappoint you this time. You have our word." Shiva said.

"It better be, for your own sake." Came the cold reply. "Now go and make the preparations. It is almost time."

"Yes, my Queen." They both bowed before leaving.

The woman kept her gaze fixed on a picture of a younger Diana in front of her. She took it and examined it for some time. "You have caused me a lot of pain, Diana. Both you and your mother. You made me suffer. Now it is your turn to suffer. You will beg me to kill you once I am done with you." She finished speaking and crushed the metal frame of the picture in her hand as if it was made of paper.

 **NOTE: Another update. I hope you will enjoy this one. The story is nearing its end. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Wonder Woman returns

Dick Grayson aka Nightwing entered the batcave through the secret entrance, riding his bike. He wanted to retire to _Blüdhaven_ for the night but he wanted to check on Tim, Alfred and Diana. Besides he needs to talk with Diana about Circe. But all he wants now is to go straight to bed and take a nap for at least six hours. His bones are aching from tiredness. But there are more important things revolving around them than his sleep. Diana must learn the truth. He lifted the helmet up from his head and placed it down beside the bike.

"Rough night, Master Dick?" Came Alfred's voice from somewhere around the cave.

Dick was startled at first because he wasn't aware of Alfred's presence in the cave. "Geez! You startled me, Alfred." He noticed Alfred cleaning the computers in the cave. "Alfred, where is Wonder Woman?"

"She is upstairs, standing in the balcony adjacent to her room." Alfred said.

"Come with me Alfred. I must speak with her." Dick said.

"Why do you need my assistance to speak with her?" Alfred asked confused.

"There's something you both need to hear and see." Dick replied.

Diana stood in the balcony leaning against the railing, staring towards the full moon in the night sky of Gotham. She doesn't know for how long she is standing here, thinking about _him._ Standing there under the moonlight of the night sky, she is fighting a battle with herself: A battle between her mind and heart. Her mind is telling her constantly that _he_ is dead, gone forever but her heart is telling her that _he_ is not gone. _He_ is still alive. This internal struggle is driving her crazy. Whenever she pictures his face in her mind, fresh tears well down her cheeks from her eyes making her vision hazy. Diana knew she had feelings for Bruce, very strong feelings but she didn't realize how much he means to her until he ….. . She couldn't even think that he is dead. He took actions like this many times, risking his life without a single thought but he always came back but this time he didn't. He didn't came back to _her._

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Alfred or Dick calling her name for a minute to get her attention. When she took notice, she rubbed away the tears and turned to face them. "Hey Dick, what do you need?"

"There's something you must see Wonder Woman." Dick said.

"Dick, call me Diana. I told you before." Diana insisted.

"Ok Diana. Please come with me. I want to show you something." Dick said with a small smile.

They went to the sitting room. Diana and Alfred took a seat while Dick turned on the T.V. He turned the news channel and took a seat beside Diana.

Diana was shocked seeing the breaking news on the channel.

'THE PRESIDENT IS ALIVE. WONDER WOMAN IS PROVED INNOCENT.' That was the headline of the news. She could see people on the streets waving banners at the screen. On the banners there were several apologies written on which the camera focused but most of the writings on the letter is asking her to come back. To return to the Justice League. Then she saw _him._ Lex Luthor, the man responsible for Bruce's death. She unconsciously clenched her fists in anger. She can't believe that vile man is still alive. All she wants is to smash his face with her fists. She turned her gaze away from the screen as tears of anger and grief blurred her vision.

Both Alfred and Dick noticed the expression on Diana's face instantly changed from curiosity to anger. They also noticed the fresh tears running down her face. "Diana, I know it hurts. Believe me, I wanted to kill him myself when I found him alive. But Bruce never believed in killing anyone and he wouldn't have wanted anyone to kill for him."

Diana's head instantly snapped towards Dick. "You said you found him. Was he hiding somewhere?"

"No, he wasn't hiding. He was kidnapped." Dick revealed.

"Kidnapped? By whom?" Diana asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Circe." Dick replied.

"Circe?" Diana was surprised. "Are you sure?"

"I can't tell for certain but from Luthor's description I deduced that the witch may be Circe."

"Why would Circe kidnap Luthor?"

"We have no idea but Luthor said that she wanted the contacts of the scientists who can make nuclear bombs."

"Circe wants nuclear bombs? It is not making sense. As much I know her she will use magic to cause chaos, not nuclear bombs."

"That's why I believe that Circe is not the head of the master plan. There is someone else behind this who wants to blow us up."

"Who can it be? Who will want to destroy the whole world?"

"All I know that this certain someone is a female and is recognized as the 'Future Queen' of the world among her cronies."

"How do you know this? Dick tell me everything. Don't hide anything." Diana said with fire in her eyes. Dick saw the raw anger and determination in her eyes. The vulnerable Diana is gone, replaced by the Princess of the Amazons, Wonder Woman. Dick wondered whether he should tell Diana the truth because there is no guarantee that Bruce is still alive. It may be someone else who is helping them to stop the Queen. But after seeing her ocean blue eyes staring at him, he couldn't bring himself to lie to her.

"All right, Diana. I will tell you everything." Then Dick begin to tell her how he found out Shiva and Tsukuri was making a deal with Selina and talking about the unknown Queen. How Selina and Superman assisted him to stop them. Then he proceeded to tell her about the micro-transmitter he found in his belt. During this time Diana's eyes widened and her eyes lit up. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped her and requested her to listen to his words. Diana agreed and calmed down. Then he told her how with the help of the Justice League, he rescued Luthor from imprisonment.

"I don't know who helped us locate Luthor but that person did more than just helping the world. Our friend proved your innocence. You are now free, Diana." Dick said.

Diana didn't reply. Dick saw that she was lost in her thoughts. After a moment she looked back at Dick. "No. I am not free, yet." She paused. "We need to find the Queen and stop her plans before she destroys the world and I need to get Bruce back. For the Justice League. For this family. For me." She said with determination in her eyes and got up. She had her doubts about Bruce being alive but now she knew better. No one will risk their own neck to prove her innocence, except one particular man. It may look like the mysterious person is trying to assist them to save the world but Diana knew that this person is none other than the mysterious Batman, trying to save her and the world. He is doing this for her and she will show him that she also can do anything for him.

"What do you want to d….." Dick's question remain unfinished as the doorbell of the manor rang loudly interrupting their conversation.

"Excuse me. Miss Diana. Master Dick." Alfred excused himself politely to get the door.

"Diana I think you should go to your room for a moment. No one can see you here." Dick said.

Diana nodded. If someone sees her here they will instantly recognise her as Wonder Woman and then a lot of questions will be asked about why Wonder Woman is staying in the house of Bruce Wayne. She was about to depart to her room but a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Diana!" A female voice called her name.

Diana instantly turned around facing the source of the sound. Her eyes lit up. "Donna!" In the next moment Diana found herself in her sister's tight embrace. They remain in their embrace for a whole minute, not saying anything. It was Diana who regained the control first. So she extracted herself from her sister's arms to take a good look at her sister.

"Donna, what are you doing here? I thought you were on Themyscira." Diana asked.

"I was there. But I sensed your grief, anger, sadness. So I couldn't remain there any longer. I talked with our mother and left the island at once. I am sorry, Diana. I wanted to come earlier but I had some responsibilities which were bestowed on me by mother." Donna apologized.

"Don't apologize, Donna. You came for me. I love you Donna." Diana said embracing her sister again.

"I love you too, Diana." Donna mumbled, happy to see her sister is safe.

Diana's eyes momentarily fell on Dick who was still sitting on the sofa. His eyes are wide and his cheeks are flushed. His gaze is fixed on Donna.

Diana pulled back and gestured towards Dick. "Donna this is Dick. Dick this is Donna, my sister." She introduced. Donna didn't notice Dick earlier. Her eyes turned wide when she noticed him, staring at her with something in his eyes she didn't know. "Hi, Dick!" Donna said shyly. Her cheeks turned red.

"Hi…. Hi, Donna." Dick stuttered and rubbed his neck awkwardly. _God she is more beautiful than the last time I saw her._

Diana noticed the awkwardness between her sister and Dick with confusion but chose not to say anything. There will be plenty of time to explore that particular subject later. But now she have to stop the crazy Queen and find Bruce.

"What's going on Diana? Why are you here and by the look of your dress I think that you are staying here for some time now." Donna asked.

"I will explain everything to you later, Donna. But now I need to get to the Watchtower." Diana said.

"Alright." Donna said with confusion. She looked at Dick for some hint but he didn't say anything when Diana left.

Diana left her sister and Dick and went towards Tim's room. She quietly entered his room and found him sleeping on the bed, peacefully. She smiled slightly seeing the peaceful expression on his sleeping face. She bent down and kissed his forehead lightly, careful not to wake him up. She pulled back slightly to see a comforting smile is now on his lips. "I will get him back. For you. For me. For us. I promise." Then without allowing a second glance she left the room with purpose in her eyes.

Within a second she was wearing her armour instead of her nightgown. She met Dick and Donna who has both changed into their respective uniforms. "Wonder Woman to Watchtower." She called.

"I hear you Wonder Woman." Booster Gold answered the call.

"Three for transport to Watchtower. Immediately." Diana said.

"You got it." Came the reply. Within a few seconds the three of them vanished from sight.

 **LOCATION: UNKNOWN**

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, my Queen." Tsukuri replied while she was on her knees.

"What about the Justice League?"

"They are not aware of your plan, my Queen. They won't be able to stop us." Tsukuri replied.

"Very well. Are the mercenaries ready?"

"They are awaiting your orders." Tsukuri bowed again. "My Queen, what should I do with the scientists?"

A twisted and evil smile appeared on the red lips of the Queen. Her perfectly white teeth was visible through her smile. "Pay them what they need."

"Pay them? But my Queen I thought you were gonna kill them?" Tsukuri asked.

"I will eventually. But I still need them for my plan. Once I take over Themyscira they will be needed again." Came the reply. "What about Wonder Woman? Has she returned?"

"No. My Queen she is still in hiding. We haven't heard anything about her."

"She will come. Send a message to the Watchtower."

"What is the message?" Tsukuri asked.

"Come and save your home, mother and sisters. If you can. You have three hours."

"Consider it is done." Tsukuri assured.

"Now you may go. Send our allies to me."

"As you say my Queen." Tsukuri bowed and left. She walked through a cave and reached a large hall. There were several persons present there. "The Queen requests your presence, my friends." The occupants of the large hall looked towards Tsukuri: Cheetah, Maxima, Killer Frost, Giganta, Silver Banshee and Rampage. Each of their lips broke into satisfied smiles.

 **NOTE: I have made a correction in the previous chapter regarding the hair colour of Circe. I changed it to purple from black. At first I wanted to keep it black as disguise but later I thought it will make unnecessary complications in the story.**

 **So Wonder Woman is back to take care of the threat. Batman will reveal himself too just have some patience.**

 **I hope you are all enjoying the story despite the grammar mistakes. I apologize for those mistakes but as I mentioned in the notes of the first chapter that I am not that good at English that I can write a story without any grammatical mistakes. Thanks for reading and special thanks to those readers who spent their valuable time to review the chapters. Please, review this one and let me know your thoughts about the story. Thanks.**


	10. The Queen

The six members of the Justice League was staring at the screen in front of them where the news was showing.

"I can't believe they are still after Diana after it was proved that she didn't kill Luthor." Shayera huffed angrily.

"I don't support them but what they are saying is true. We cannot deny that Diana escaped from the prison." Superman said.

"We know why Nightwing helped her escape. We have to tell them." Wally protested.

"And you think they will believe our words? Without any proof? They will think that you all are lying to me." Diana stated the facts.

"I think I can help here." Dick interrupted. At their questioning gaze on him he pulled out a small device from his belt and held it in front of them.

"What is it?" John asked.

"When I helped Diana escape, I left a small camera there to…. You know just in case. I had a feeling that someone will show up and I was right. It was Cheetah, Tsukuri and several of Shiva's men. They were there to assassinate Diana. I have the recording here." Dick revealed with a smile.

Everyone relaxed after Dick's revelation. Superman grabbed Dick's shoulder in appreciation. "You did well, Dick. Bruce would've been proud."

Dick nodded with a sad smile. "I know." His head bowed down at the mention of his surrogate father. But someone placed a hand under his chin and gently lifted his face up. It was Diana. "He is not gone, Dick. I know this in my heart. He is out there helping us from the shadows but now we should help him by taking down the Queen. He will need our help. We need to be strong for him." She said with confidence in her voice. Dick nodded and gave her an appreciative smile.

At that time an alert of incoming video message was heard in the tower. J'onn quickly scanned and opened it for everyone to see.

"Wonder Woman." A female voice was heard. They could see a woman sitting on a chair in a dark room but they couldn't make out her face. "This message is particularly for you. I know who you are, where you came from. I know you better than you think."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Diana asked.

"Relax princess. Tell me first, do you love your sisters? Do you love your mother, queen of the Amazons? I know you do." The screen shifted from the mysterious woman to a missile, ready to be launched. "This missile is created specially, with the help of magic, powerful enough to penetrate the defense of Themyscira and destroy it completely." She paused. Diana clenched her fists in anger but remained silent. "So here is my offer – If you want to save your precious sisters and mother, come to the location I am sending you. Oh! And Diana bring your friends. They will witness your death in my hands."

With that the video feed ended. An erratic silence fell over the Watchtower. No one said any word. It was Diana who recovered first. "We have to go. I have to save my sisters."

"What do you want to do? It is an obvious trap." Superman said.

"Kal, we don't have to time to think. We must go now. There is no time to waste." Diana said.

Shayera placed her hand on Diana's shoulder. "I will back you up, Diana. All of us will be there for you."

"I know." Diana said.

The team started towards the transporter along with Nightwing but a voice stopped them. "Wait! Diana!" It was Donna. "Diana where are you going?" She asked.

"Our home is in danger Donna. I have to stop them from destroying our home." Diana replied, looking at her sister.

"Then I am coming too." Donna thought that Diana was going to protest but her elder sister surprised her by giving a nod.

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

The Justice League arrived at the mentioned location within the time they were given. But they couldn't see anyone around and it was already night time. "I don't see anyone." Superman said. "They have placed lead everywhere, my X-ray vision is not working."

"We must prepare for ambush." John said.

John just finished speaking and a massive blast threw him away. "Star Fire." Shayera said, readying her mace. She immediately took flight and charged the feline villain. But out of nowhere a beam of ice froze her wings and she dropped down on the ground helplessly.

"Killer Frost." Superman said and proceeded to melt the ice on Shayera's wings with his heat vision. But before he could help Shayera, he was crushed by a massive feet. Diana immediately took flight to take down Giganta but she couldn't concentrate because Star Fire was continuously firing on her. Flash was avoiding damage from Cheetah and Shiva. J'onn is kept busy by the Banshee, Rampage and Maxima. Giganta took advantage of Diana's distraction and punched her from behind. Diana rocketed towards the ground and she landed on the ground after destroying a wall.

In the meantime Superman and Green Lantern both has recovered. Superman flew straight upwards and punched Giganta under her chin. With a grunt she fell on the ground. Green Lantern kept on trading blows with Star Fire. All in all the battle continued.

 **THE MISSILE'S LOCATION**

"Get the missile ready for launch and ready your guns. The Queen's order." Tsukuri said to the hired mercenaries.

"Yes mam." They replied in unison. Satisfied, Tsukuri left them with their work.

"Hey, where is Sam?" One of the mercenaries asked.

"I think I saw him near the missile, a few minutes ago." Another one replied.

"What is he doing there? Wait, I will see what he is doing."

The masked mercenary went to the location where the missile was. He found his partner there, typing on the console in front of the missile. "Hey, Sam what are you doing?" The mercenary asked while approaching Sam. But Sam didn't respond. He kept on working with the console. "Hey man! What is your problem?" The mercenary grabbed Sam's shoulder to turn him around instead he received a powerful punch on his face which immediately knocked him out.

Sam placed his hand on his ear to connect to Tsukuri. "The missile is ready, mam."

"Good." Came the reply. "Now ready your _special_ guns and assist the others to take down the Justice League."

"Affirmative." He replied and ended the connection. His gaze fell on his unconscious partner on the floor. He quickly tied him up and hid his body in a dark corner. Satisfied with his work the mercenary removed his mask to reveal a handsome face with dark hair and blue eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you. I am coming, Diana." He whispered to himself before disappearing into the darkness.

Diana blocked a slash attack from Cheetah with her bracers and countered with an uppercut to Cheetah's chin which effectively knocked out the villain. She looked around to see that her friends were doing well against the villains. The Justice League is winning the battle. But the battle is far from over. She needs to find the missile and stop it from launching but she has no idea where the missile is. This is the time she need him the most. But he is not here. Will her belief prove to be a lie?

No. She can't think like that. She needs to remain strong. She decided to scout the area and readied herself to take the flight but she found her path blocked by a female figure standing in the darkness.

"Going somewhere, Princess?" The female voice mocked Diana.

That voice. Diana knew that voice. But she can't remember where and when she heard it. But it sounds very familiar to her. "You have lost. Surrender now." Diana said.

"Not so fast, Princess. The missile is still under my control and with a single push of a button, I can destroy your precious island. There's nothing you can do to stop it." The mysterious figure said. "And I also have another surprise for you and your friends."

Diana greeted her teeth in anger. "What surprise?"

"Release our secret weapon." The mysterious figure commanded.

With her order a crane which was near the sea came alive. It pulled up a massive structure from under the sea and placed it down on the ground. The massive structure was a large chamber. The door hissed and slowly opened. Every member of the Justice League had their gaze fixed on the door of the chamber. A massive figure, more than 8 feet tall stepped outside the chamber.

"Doomsday…" Superman said. A shiver ran down his spine. He can still remember the punishment he took from the monster when he fought it last time.

Diana turned her gaze to the mysterious figure, who still is not showing herself. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

Doomsday's eyes roamed the environment around him. Suddenly his eyes fell on a figure, clad in red and blue in front of him. His face immediately twisted into an evil smile seeing his sworn enemy in front of him. "Superman!" Then he attacked.

Diana gaze lingered on the woman in front of him. "You think you can control that monster? Then you're a fool."

"I don't care, Diana." Came the reply. "It is my weapon to destroy the world and shape it back to my liking. And no one can stop me."

Superman blocked the initial attack from Doomsday and countered with a powerful punch but the monster hardly recognized the brunt of the blow it received. With a back hand he send the hero crashing into a solid wall. Shayera struck the monster across the face. The monster tumbled back. J'onn pummelled the monster by forming a giant fist with his ring. J'onn fazed through the monster's body and attacked it from behind. The monster was taking punishment but it showed no signs of slowing down. It punched the ground and sent a massive shockwave scattering the heroes. Donna used her lasso to tie up the monster and Superman rocketed forwards and kept on delivering punch after punch. The monster hands were tied by the unbreakable magic lasso so it couldn't attack back. But this trick didn't work much longer. With its immense strength the monster pulled Donna towards it and head butted her. Donna flew ten feet away before lying as a heap on the ground.

"Donna!" Dick yelled and ran to help her.

In the meantime the monster has already freed himself from the lasso. Superman kept on coming but Doomsday was relentless. Even the combined attacks of the Justice League members couldn't slow down the monster.

"What will it take to slow this bastard?" Shayera mumbled.

"He is unstoppable. But we have to try." Superman said. Then he had an idea. "Shayera give me your mace." He took the magical mace and flew towards the monster. He dodged its blow and countered with a powerful strike of the mace. The blow sent the monster flying into the sky and crashing back violently on the ground. Then it didn't move. Superman went to see. But it was a mistake. The monster took him by surprise and grabbed his neck. Superman tried to deliver a blow with the mace but Doomsday blocked it and kicked him in the stomach sending him back flying.

Superman felt dizzy from the blow he received. He shook his head to clear his vision only to find that three masked mercenaries are pointing their guns at him. From the green glow of their guns he realized that they had Kryptonite bullets. He was too much beaten up to react fast to dodge the bullets but he didn't need to. Something struck the mercenaries' hands causing them to drop their guns and immediately a dark figure landed in front of Superman, shielding him from the mercenaries.

The mercenaries stepped back in fear. "It can't be…. Impossible." They whispered fearfully.

"Batman?" Superman said in surprise. His eyes were wide in disbelief.

 **IN THE MEANTIME WITH DIANA**

"Show yourself and fight me like a warrior." Diana challenged. "Let's end this."

The figure slowly stepped forward into the light. She was well built, had blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes. "It's been a while _sister_."

Diana's eyes widened with shock. "Aresia?"

 _ **NOTE: Sorry for the long wait. I was really busy. Anyways here it is. The story is at its end. There will be two more chapters I think to end the story.**_

 _ **P.S: Everyone who betted that the mysterious Queen was Talia has lost their bet. :P Please review.**_


	11. Notes

I am sorry for not updating my stories for a long time, specially the Witcher and Mass Effect series. I am apologizing for the delay but life kept me really busy. I am trying to get back as soon as possible and finish the JLU story. There is only one more chapter to finish it and then I will try to post one chapter for Mass Effect and Witcher every week alternatively.


	12. Peace at last

"Aresia? You released Doomsday?" Diana said through gritted teeth. Her anger was building but she was trying to remain calm. She learnt this tactic from Bruce.

"As I told you, Diana. The monster will fulfil my purpose." Aresia replied with a smug smile.

"You don't understand. It will not hesitate to kill you." Diana told the truth. Doomsday is a killing machine. He has no allies. He does not know about mercy or any kind of emotion. He only knows one thing: Destruction.

"It will not. I will remain discreet. But first I will enjoy the show of the destruction of the Justice League." Aresia smiled.

"I will not let you." Diana said.

"You will stop me?" Aresia laughed. "You can't stop me Princess because I know your weakness."

"My weakness?" Diana asked, surprised.

"You won't kill me. That is your weakness. But I won't hesitate to kill you. After I kill your mother and your sisters, you will see their dead body with your own eyes, along with your friends here." Aresia indicated towards the other members of the Justice League. "Then you will have nothing to live for and you will beg me to kill you, which I will accept. After all I can't refuse my sister? Can I?"

"You will do no such thing Aresia. I will stop you." Diana said untying her lasso. Then something clicked inside her mind. "It was your plan, to defame me by killing Luthor, wasn't it?"

"It seems you are not that dense." Aresia mocked. "Yeah it was me. I just needed a little magic and Circe was the best person."

"Circe will never work for you. She hates the Amazons." Diana countered.

"Not if I offered her freedom from her confinement in exchange of her service and she really proved herself quite useful. You see, Circe was really not free from her prison, I merely took her out for a few days to use her. The foolish witch thought that after she served her purpose I was going to free her from her prison completely." Aresia revealed. "But, once her deed was done, I sent her back to where she belongs."

"You are more twisted than Circe. I can't believe that I used to consider you as my sister." Diana said.

Aresia held out a hand to stop Diana from continuing. "Enough chit-chat. Are you ready to fight? Or, are you too coward to face me, sister?" Aresia mocked while pulling out a sword from her back.

Then she gave Diana no more chance to prepare and attacked her with a fierce battle cry. Diana was ready. She blocked the sword attack with her bracers but Aresia is a skilled fighter. She quickly recovered from the shock and attacked again. This time Diana ducked down and kicked Aresia in her stomach which sent her sprawling backward on the ground. Diana charged forward with the intention of delivering a powerful punch to Aresia's jaw, but her enemy was quick too. The blonde Amazon quickly dodged her enemy's attack and kicked Diana's chest. Diana tumbled backward, and that was all the time Aresia needed to make a slash at Diana with her blade. This time Diana couldn't dodge the attack entirely. Aresia left a slash wound on Diana's left forearm. Diana hissed out in pain but didn't allow her opposition to attack again. She grabbed Aresia's wrist and threw her a good twenty feet away.

Aresia was not much fazed by Diana's throw as she recovered quickly. Both the Amazons charged at each other with the intent to kill. They exchanged blows and the battle continued. Diana was caught in fight with Aresia so she didn't notice the figure that crept behind her silently. Diana side-stepped one of Aresia's attacks gracefully and punched her square in the jaw. The powerful blow made the blonde Amazon dizzy.

Tsukuri was ready to deliver the killing blow with her sword at Diana's back. Diana got aware of the danger behind her at the last second but it was too late to move away from Tsukuri's blade. As she turned back to see her attacker, her eyes became wide seeing the death blow coming towards her. But the blade couldn't hit her. It stopped a whisker away from her face. Both Tsukuri and Diana blinked in confusion. Diana immediately rolled away from her enemy. Then she noticed. A black wire has wrapped itself around the blade and stopped the death blow. At the other end of the wire was standing…. She couldn't believe, it was _him._ The terror inducing Batman standing a few feet away from her.

"Br…. Batman?" She said in shock.

Yes she believed that he is alive but she couldn't be sure. She still had some doubts even she assured Dick that Bruce is alive and now it seems that her heart was telling her the truth. Without her knowledge a single tear dropped from her eyes. It was tear of happiness, utter relief. But Batman didn't respond to her call. His gaze was fixed on Tsukuri who was more shocked than Diana.

"You?! You are supposed to be dead!" Tsukuri said.

"I am not that easy to kill." He replied in his deep baritone voice that sent a chill down Tsukuri's spine. Then he pulled Tsukuri towards him and immediately disarmed her. Tsukuri realized that she can't win against both Batman and Wonder Woman, so she fled. She ran. But she couldn't go more than a few steps because a lasso tied itself around her, halting her movement completely. It was Donna with a smug grin on her face, looking at Batman, who gave her a mere nod of acknowledgement.

During this time Aresia was already on her feet. She assessed the situation before attacking Diana again. It seemed to her that the situation is against her because she is not faring well against the Princess and all of her allies are captured or lay unconscious on the ground, except Doomsday who is still giving trouble to the League. She decided that it will not be fruitful for her to assault the League because the monster is unpredictable. It can easily kill her. So she decided to launch the missile and destroy Themyscira. So she pressed the button on her remote but nothing happened. She repeatedly pressed it, still nothing happened. Frustrated she crumbled the remote with her fingers and threw it away. Her plan can't fail. So, she made another plan. She will make the monster follow her and destroy Themyscira. She knew it will destroy Diana totally. She looked at the monster and saw that it had scattered the League with its durability, strength and rage. She quickly decided her course of action and flew straight at the monster. She slashed at its back with her enchanted sword and it howled in pain and anger. It slowly turned its red eyes on her and gave a feral roar. Realizing her plan is working she flew away from the monster right into the sky. She turned back her head to see that the monster is following her because it has jumped down right into the ocean.

Diana saw the whole thing. She didn't understand why Aresia attacked Doomsday suddenly. It was strange. At that moment Batman stepped beside her. "Why did she attack Doomsday?" Diana murmured.

"She is leading the monster to Themyscira because all of her plans has failed. If she leads the monster to Themyscira, it will destroy everything in sight." Batman answered in his usual tone.

Diana whipped her head towards him, her eyes wide in fear. "What?"

"We must follow Aresia." Batman replied and pressed a button in his belt. The Batwing is needed.

The others gathered around Batman and Diana. They were both pleased and happy to see that he is alive.

"How are you alive?" Superman asked.

"There will be time for that answer. Right now we have to stop Doomsday from destroying Diana's home." Batman snapped.

Flash looked at Diana. "But Di, I heard that men are not allowed to set their foot on Themyscira."

"It doesn't matter." Diana snapped too.

"Geez. Okay. I was just asking." Flash apologized. "You sound like Bats."

"We have no time to waste. Let's go Diana." Superman said. In reply she nodded and took flight towards Themyscira. Others followed her immediately except Batman, who stood staring into the sky. But Superman halted in mid-air. "You are not coming?"

"There's something I need to do." That was the answer Superman got before he saw his friend disappear into the darkness.

Diana wanted to push her thoughts regarding Bruce at the back of her mind for now, but she failed. When he showed she was absolutely shocked to see him and she couldn't figure out what to do. She wanted to embrace him tightly and never let him go but the situation of asking otherwise. The woman inside her wanted to embrace the man she loved, but the warrior part inside her own the battle. It was the right thing to do. She didn't let her emotion get the better of her. If they can stop Doomsday, she will have time to talk to him. So, she focused her thoughts on the current danger lurking but she can't understand why he didn't follow them, why he didn't follow her because he was always there whenever she needed him. But now the home of the Amazons are in danger. They have to stop Doomsday and Aresia from destroying Themyscira. Her brows knitted together in concentration as she flew towards her home, to stop the destruction.

When they reached there they spotted Aresia and then immediately saw the monster jumped out of water in her pursuit and landed in Themyscira. If the monster was alone, it could have never discovered the island but Aresia helped it to get past the magical barrier. She flew straight towards them and realized that her friends are following him. Even Dick came to help, with Donna who was carrying him in her arms. When the league landed on Themyscira to stop the destruction it was already too late. They could hear the cries and shrieks of the Amazon warriors over the island. They were getting massacred by the monster.

"Diana, tell your sisters to fall back! They are no match for Doomsday. They will get themselves killed!" Superman yelled.

"The Amazons never runs away from battles. They will not retreat." Diana said.

"Make them understand." Superman said and flew straight at Doomsday and punched him in the chest. The monster flew away from the impact and crashed through several trees in the forest.

Diana spotted Philippa among her sisters. She landed right beside Philippa. "Diana? You are here?"

"Philippa, tell our sisters to retreat. Now." Diana ordered.

"Amazons don't run….." Diana stopped Philippa before she could finish her reply.

"This is different. Trust me on this." Diana snapped. "That monster is unstoppable. Let the league handle the situation."

"The man's world brought death to us once again. Do you see why we hate them?" Philippa stopped Diana from flying away.

Diana's face turned red in anger. "Don't accuse anyone without knowing anything Philippa!" Diana almost yelled. "I don't have to argue with you. But you need to know that this danger is brought upon you by none other than Aresia, our fellow sister. And you were accusing the man's world and the men? Look what is going on there! They are risking their lives to save us. All of them are not bad."

Philippa gave a slight nod. "I will get the Queen to safety."

"Yes. Tell mother, I said 'Hi'." Diana said softly and flew away towards the danger.

 **BACK AT THE BATCAVE**

Alfred was thinking about his surrogate son, Bruce. He practically helped him to become a man from an eight year old child when he was alone in the world. His parents were dead. An eight year old boy had to witness his parents got killed in cold blood by a maniac. He was full of grief, it took a lot of time for him to recover. But he was never the same again. Alfred is glad that he could at least help his young master to come out of his depression but he knew the wound was still there and it will always remain there. When he became a man he was seeking happiness into Andrea but his old wound got reopened when she left him and it gave birth to the legendary Batman. The worst nightmare of the criminals of Gotham.

He still remembered the day when he himself handed Bruce the mask. He witnessed the whole transformation. A young man died and the Bat appeared in his place that day. When Bruce donned the mask and turned around to face Alfred, he was shocked.

"My god!" Alfred whispered in horror looking at the terrified form of the Bat. "Master Bruce…" He tried to say but Bruce….no the Batman stopped him.

"Bruce Wayne is gone, Alfred. He is dead." Came the cold reply.

"What are you talking about Master Bruce? You are you." Alfred said in confusion.

"No. I am not Bruce Wayne." Bruce paused. Alfred looked at him with a confused expression on his face. "I am fear. I am the knight. I am Batman."

At that moment, the young billionaire man Bruce Wayne died and the nightmare of the criminals was born.

"Alfred?" Alfred got out of his thoughts at the sound of a young voice calling his name. He was standing in front of the Batcomputer staring at it blankly.

"Yes master Timothy?" Alfred asked.

"Where is she? Where's mom?" Tim asked.

"Master Timothy you have to understand that…." Alfred was stopped by Tim. "Please Alfred, tell me where is she?" He requested.

"Very well." Then Alfred told Tim what is happening and where Diana went.

Tim was shocked. "Bruce is alive?"

"It seems so. Miss Diana believes that Master Bruce is still alive." Alfred replied.

Tim moved fast. He went straight towards his uniform in the cave and started to get ready.

"May I ask what are you doing Master Timothy?" Alfred asked.

"I must go and help her. I must go, Alfred. Don't stop me. Please. Not this time." Tim pleaded.

"Very well but where will you go?" Alfred asked.

"I….." Tim's answer was cut off by a sound. It was the Batwing. It was coming alive and getting ready to launch. Tim quickly put on his boots and ran towards the plane before it can take off.

 **THEMYSCIRA**

The Amazons had retreated under Philippa's order but they waited to strike. "Philippa, what is going on?" Hippolyta asked.

"A monster has invaded our island. We are unable to stop it." Philippa said.

"A monster? It is impossible for him to find our island." Hippolyta argued.

"The monster was brought here by Aresia, my Queen. She is the traitor." Philippa replied.

"But we can't let it destroy our home. We must fight." Hippolyta ordered.

"Help has arrived my Queen. From Man's world and our Princess is here. She says 'Hi'."

"Diana is here?" Hippolyta stared at Philippa. It is most likely that Diana has brought men in the island. Again. It is forbidden but she knew better. She also knew about that last time when they stopped Hades. But as a Queen she had to do her duty and she banished her own daughter. She still remembered the look of hurt on Diana's face when she declared her punishment.

"We must help them." Hippolyta said again.

"My Queen, the Princess has ordered us to step back."

"But….."

Diana flew back and crashed against a tree completely uprooting it. She rubbed away the blood at the corner of her lips with the back of her hand. With terrified rage she flew back at the monster and punched it, snapping its head sideways from the blow. The others helped her too, but they couldn't stop Doomsday.

"Kal. This cannot go on like this. We need to think of something." Diana said.

"Yes. But what Diana. Everything we did, it didn't work on him." Superman said.

They saw Doomsday threw away J'onn towards the wall. Superman wanted to say something but at that moment his comm-link came alive.

"Clark get him away from the island." He heard Batman's voice.

"Clark what's going on?" Diana asked.

"It's Batman. He just told me to get Doomsday away from the island. Now." Superman said looking at Diana.

"He must have a plan. I will help you." Diana nodded. Then Shayera landed on a heap at Diana's feet. The monster has knocked her out finally.

Aresia landed on the island with an arrogant smile on her face. She thought that the monster is busy battling the League but she didn't notice that it had spotted her. It moved fast and grabbed her from behind taking her by surprise.

"Ugh!" Aresia screamed and repeatedly punched the monster's arms to loosen its grip on her throat but it was no use. Doomsday was way too strong for her. With a slight pressure the monster snapped her neck, killing her completely. Then he threw her body away like a rag doll.

"Nooooooo!" Diana saw what the monster did to Aresia. Aresia is the enemy, but Diana never wanted her to die. With rage she began to repeatedly punch the monster in its face. With Diana's attacks the monster got distracted and didn't see Superman coming from behind. Superman quickly grabbed him around his waist from behind and took flight, taking the monster away with him. Superman took the monster far away from the island and high towards the sky.

"Throw him and get away from there Clark." Came Batman's warning in his comm.

"What?"

"Do as I say!" Came the barking order.

Superman did as he was told. He threw the monster very high towards the sky and flew away at full speed. Then he saw it. The Batwing, streaking towards the monster like a rocket with a rocket attached at its bottom which was crackling with some kind of purple energy.

"Magic." He whispered. But what is Batman doing? He will get himself killed. Superman was about to turn back and follow the Batwing but he was again stopped by the grave voice of the menacing Bat.

"Stay away!" Batman snapped.

And then it happened. In front of everyone's eyes. The Batwing streaked forward and crashed against the monster. Then there was a massive magical explosion. The light was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes.

"Batman!" Superman yelled in shock.

The Amazons saw the entire fight. They bowed their head in respect for the fallen who just sacrificed himself to save them and also the world. At that moment, Hippolyta realized what Diana realized long ago: Not all men are bad, some of them are even heroes.

"Not again….." Shayera said in shock and horror.

"Oh no!" John lowered his head in grief.

"No. Bats…." Flash mumbled.

Dick embraced Donna and shed some tears.

Diana stood still. She didn't move. She didn't even flinch. One could say that she is in a lot of grief by seeing the pool of tears running down from her big ocean blue eyes. "Bruce…." His name was the only thing that came out from Diana's lips.

Superman was in a state of shock, still floating in the air. He still can't believe that his friend is gone. Again. They just got him back only to lose him again. Then something caught his eyes. Two head emerged from underneath the water.

"Batman! Robin!" He shot forward and quickly pulled them away from the water and landed them safely on the island of Themyscira. Now everyone was smiling, including the Amazons. Tim shot forward and threw his arms around Diana's waist, hugging her tightly. The Amazons were shocked at the scene of a young boy hugging their princess. Diana quickly got out of her trance and hugged him back. She ran her hands down his back to soothe him.

"Mo…. ", Tim stopped himself. "Are you okay?"

Diana gave him a gentle reassuring smile. "I am fine, Tim. You okay?"

"Never better." He said with a huge grin on his face. His eyes darting between Bruce and Diana.

Finally, Diana's eyes met Bruce's. He was trying to stare at her, but he couldn't help but give her occasional glances from the corner of his eyes while talking with his other teammates. Diana took a step towards him but she had to stop when the Queen of the Amazons arrived. Everyone turned to give their respective attention to the Queen.

Hippolyta's eyes first fell on her two daughters but mostly on Diana. She wanted nothing but to run towards her little sun and stars and took her in her arms. But as the Queen her duty came first, so she had to suppress her emotions, for the moment. Diana's eyes met her mother's but she didn't make any comment. She placed her hand around Tim's shoulder who was standing beside her and kept her attention on her mother.

"Twice, the law has been broken on Themyscira. Twice, men had set their foot on this forbidden island." Hippolyta said in a grave voice. Everyone thought she was going to punish her daughter again. But to everyone's surprise she smiled. "But it doesn't matter. Not anymore. I now see what my daughter realized long ago: Not all men are bad." She smiled again. "So thank you heroes. As the Queen of the Amazons I want to show my gratitude by giving you each, a gift that you desire. So, I would like to request each of you to come to my throne room one by one to speak about your desires."

There was no way to defy the order of the Queen of the Amazons, so the heroes followed. Some excitedly, some dejectedly. As the time passed by everyone got their wishes except Batman and Diana. Finally it was Batman's turn to go and meet the Queen. Without giving a glance towards Diana he entered the throne room of the Royal palace. A few moments later he exited and stood with others. Finally, it was Diana's turn to meet her mother. She slowly stepped inside the palace and went to stood in front of her mother.

"What do you seek my daughter?" Hippolyta asked.

Diana was shocked. She thought that this time her mother will punish her again.

"You are not going to punish me?" Diana asked in surprise.

"No my daughter. What you did was right. Without your friend Themyscira would have fallen like last time. I was wrong." Then she smiled and embraced her daughter. Diana hugged her mother back. Both women had tears in their eyes.

"Stay with me daughter." Hippolyta murmured.

Diana stiffened and pulled back from her mother embrace slightly. "Mother, you know I can't. You banished me last time."

"Something has changed my daughter." The Queen smiled.

"What changed?" Diana asked.

"I cannot lift your banishment because of my won desires. As the Queen I couldn't do it because my Judgment is passed already but if someone wants me to do that, then I can certainly do so, which I did. Just now." She said with teary eyes, holding her daughter's face in her hands.

"Who asked?" Diana asked.

"Batman did. That was the gift he wanted and I couldn't refuse him." Hippolyta revealed.

Tears welled up in Diana's eyes. But they were tears of happiness. He never told her that he loved her, but he always showed it with his actions, his protectiveness and he showed it again. Just now.

"He loves you, Diana." The Queen concluded. "Much more than I have ever loved you."

"I know." Diana said with a teary smile.

"Diana stay here for few days with me." Hippolyta requested.

"I am sorry, mother. I can't. Not now. But I promise that I will visit you later." Diana replied.

"But, Diana this is your home. Why don't you want to stay?"

"No, mother. This is not my home anymore. My home is at Gotham." Diana smiled at her mother, hoping she will understand.

And she did understand. "I see. Go to him, my sun and stars. No one can protect you and love you better than him. He has proven it today." Hippolyta paused. She was happy to see the radiating smile of happiness on her daughter's face. "Go." She nodded.

In the meantime outside the palace, Batman was explaining to others how he survived the meteor blast.

"I knew at that moment that there was a small chance that I can upload the auto-pilot software in such a short time after Luthor messed it up. But I was lucky and it worked. I was able to get out from there before the robot went much higher." Bruce explained.

"So, how did you know about Aresia?" Superman asked.

"When I touched the ground, I spotted Tsukuri. I followed her and realized that they were plotting to destroy the world and Diana. So I went in disguised. I couldn't contact you directly. The security was too tight." Bruce answered.

"I see. So….." Superman was about to say more, but Diana arrived at that moment.

Tim immediately went to her. "You are coming with us? Aren't you?"

"Of course." Diana said softly. Then her eyes fell on him and this time he stared back. She slowly took a cautious step forward towards him and took his hand in hers. She gave him a smile.

Bruce couldn't help but look at her beautiful face. If she makes a move he knew there will be no way he can stop himself from giving in to his feelings for her. The way she is staring at him right now was difficult for him, not to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless and never let her go. He saw her stepping very close to his face. He was sure that she was going to kiss him in front of everybody. It would be embarrassing. As much as he wanted her to do it, the Bat inside him cannot let her do that. He has an image to maintain.

To his surprise she did no such thing as he suspected she would. She seemed to understand his problem by just looking at him. She really is different from all other women in the world. She merely stepped beside him and took his right hand in hers possessively. She turned her head sideways at him and gave him a smile. That was all it took for his protective walls to crumble down. He smiled back. Tim stepped on right side of Diana and held her hand.

Donna took Dick's hand in hers and Dick just smiled stupidly.

"Let's go home." Diana said softly, still smiling.

The Batman had to smile again because for the first time since Andrea left him he is happy. It took Wonder Woman to pull out the real Bruce Wayne from the shadows of the Batman.

 **THE END**

 _ **Note: That's all folks. This is the end of the story. Bruce is finally happy with Diana. Tim got his mother back and his father too. Dick has Donna. Everyone is happy. These makes me smile.**_

 _ **About a sequel? I have no idea truthfully. But if anyone get any idea and want to do a sequel(s) in the form of one shots and multiple chapters, they can do it. I will be more than happy.**_

 _ **P.S: Please review. Everyone. (Please ignore the grammar mistakes)**_


End file.
